


A Picture's Worth 1000 Words

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: Ted snaps a harmless picture for a keepsake but when Cody finds out, it might not all be as harmless as he once thought. That NBA game sure got 'em good, huh?





	1. A Picture's Worth 1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a real Brokeback mood lately, so I felt the need to post this. This is co-authored with my old pal E, and it's very heavily influenced by Brokeback Mountain and a BBM fic called Rusted Pipe.

It's the night after the game and they had just gotten back to Cody's and he'd been pestering Ted ever since halftime. "What'd you take a picture of? Let me see!" And Ted's like "Nothing, it was nothing. Just a pic of the court." And Cody's like "You're lying." And Ted stays quiet and Cody grabs his phone, thumbs through it before Ted can stop him and then his eyes land on the picture and he says so softly "It's us.." And Ted looks down to the floor, embarrassed and caught, clenching his jaw to keep from trembling and trying not to fidget, lest he give himself away.

But he's rotating from foot to foot awkwardly, standing by Cody's stairwell. And just when Cody realizes what it all might mean and goes "Teddy?"... Teddy panics and runs upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. But Cody follows...

Cody follows, knocking on the door, trying to talk through it, "Teddy? Teddy, please, tell me what's wrong?" He checks the door handle, and opens it when he realizes it's not locked. The room is dark, Teddy hadn't bothered to turn on the light, so he flips the switch, and he sees Teddy is sitting on his bed, his face in his hands. "Teddy, please, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." Cody moves closer, sitting down next to Teddy, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "Anything."

Teddy raises his head from his hands, his eyes unable to hide his shame. "This isn't something you want to hear, Cody."

"Teddy, I'm always there for you. Nothing you can say will ever change that." Teddy looks away, wanting to confess everything right then, but he can't. He can't lose Cody. Then Cody raises his hand to Teddy's chin, gently turning his head back towards him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ted looks at him a moment, regarding him, wanting to just come right out and say it after months of trying to keep it to himself, but with Cody right there, concern evident in his beautiful eyes, it's all Ted can do to not either cry or throw Cody down on the bed. Maybe both. 

He does neither. Instead, he pulls out from Cody's grip, turning his cheek to the side. 'No, there's no way,' he thinks. There's no way he can tell Cody what's really going on.

"The picture, Teddy," Cody says to him, barely audible, his arm still around Ted's shoulders. "Is it about the picture?"

He can feel Ted gasp before he even hears it and he knows he's struck a chord. He should stop, give Ted some space, he knows he should. But it's too close, too real, happening so fast and he can feel a spark of _something_ in the air, the room is completely charged with their vibes, he knows this is either going to throw away everything they'd ever shared or open the door to something amazing. Either way, everything changes. Tonight.

"Ted, look at me," Cody says, a little louder, but still nurturing. He turns Ted's face until they're eye to eye again and he can see a film over Ted's eyes, knowing he's two seconds away from watching something drip out.

He's staring at Ted's lips, then his eyes, then his lips again. Not knowing what to do. Knowing what he _wants_ to do, but not sure on what he should actually do. "Teddy, I.." 

And then Ted takes him by surprise by falling into his chest, his friend sobbing into the crook of his neck, his normally strong, controlled friend, clutching at his shirt and wetting his skin with his tormented tears..

Cody's arms instinctively wrap around Ted's shoulders, his hands can feel the muscles in the sculpted back as Ted's entire body is wracked with his sobs. Cody's hands move in soothing circles, trying to soothe his tormented friend. "Shhh, Teddy, it's ok."

The tears are still flowing freely from Ted's eyes, he's unable to say a word, much less speak a full sentence. But at Cody's words, all he could think was, 'No, Codes, it's far from ok.' So, instead of saying those words, instead of admitting his feelings to Cody, he cried harder. He had never been one to lose control of his emotions, men didn't cry, men were the strong ones, men kept everything in check. Yet his emotions had never been so conflicted. When had he started loving Cody? He couldn't pinpoint an exact time or place, but it happened. 

All Cody wanted was for Teddy to talk to him. Say something, anything. He scooted back, trying to see Teddy's face, but Teddy clung to him, not allowing him to see. The last thing Ted wanted was for Cody to see his face right now. "Teddy, why won't you just talk to me?" Cody asked, feeling his own tears begin to rise for fear that he did something wrong to upset Teddy so much.

Ted's mind is racing, feeling so out of character, out of his comfort zone. Who was he? This wasn't the way he acted, the way he handled things. But the longer he held onto Cody, the longer he felt Cody's long fingers rubbing soft circles into his spine, the more it all made sense. This was him. This was the person he was meant to be. This person who loved Cody, this person whom Cody held onto safely, protective, in his own two arms.

"Teddy, please don't cry," he could hear Cody whispering every now and then, when his sobbing began to subside some. "Just tell me what's wrong. We can fix it, whatever it is." And even after his tears lessened, he remained cocooned into Cody's neck, sniffling pitifully.

"Sorry Codes," he managed to choke out, making to pull himself free so as not to bother his friend anymore with his out of control emotions, but Cody just clung to him tighter, keeping him in place, his cheek resting on the top of Ted's head. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is how it always should be," Cody soothed and at that, Ted went rigid. _What?!_ Had he heard him wrong? What did that mean?

Cody felt Ted say something, but he couldn't hear the words. "Teddy? Did you say something?"

Ted sniffed, had he said something? _What._ He said it out loud. Or, rather, he breated the word out. He sniffed again, finally pulling himself out of the soothing embrace. "I asked what. What did you mean by that?"

"This is how it should always be, me being there for you whenever you need me. And the same in return. Anytime I need you, you're there to listen to me... to comfort me..." 'To love me,' he added in his head. 

Need. Cody said whenever you need me. _Need_. The need to breathe, to eat, to sleep, to have shelter. All basic animal needs. "I need you now," Ted whispered, feeling the tears begin to surface once again.

Did Cody hear correctly? He had to know. With both hands now on Ted's face, he looked into Ted's eyes. "What did you say?"

Teddy took a deep breath, refusing to look away from Cody this time as he repeated, "I need you."

Staring at Ted's face, in such close proximity, closer than they'd ever actually been not counting when others were watching on TV, he could see it all. Everything he'd never really been able to study for too long before Ted caught him staring. Ted's soft cheeks, his sincere eyes, his perfectly pouty lips. Lips that Cody had longed to spend endless amounts of time with..

"You have me," he found himself saying, the words pouring out involuntarily. But he meant them, he meant them with everything he had in him. He had always been Ted's, Ted had always had him. Since day one.

Swallowing down the proverbial lump in his throat, Ted wiped at his eyes, the proof of his love for Cody shining on the back of his hand. "But not like.." _'Not like how I want to have you.'_

Scooting closer to Ted, their thighs touching now, Cody leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, too close for Ted to run. Too close for either of them to try to hide from the truth. It was now or never. "No, Teddy. You have me in every way," Cody whispered, reading Ted's mind it seemed, the breath from his words ghosting over Ted's lips, so close they were...

And then their lips met, nothing more than a brief touch before Ted whispered back, "Do you mean it, Cody?"

"Look into my eyes. I mean every word." With his hands still on Ted's cheeks, he leaned forward, once again closing the gap between their lips. And this time there was no holding back, all the emotions that had come spilling out in the last few minutes rushing back. Conversations replayed, words sunk in, and as Cody lay back onto the comforter covering his bed, he opened his eyes, finding that Teddy had his eyes open the entire time, watching him as they kissed. 

Ted had never experienced need like this before in his life. It was raw, passionate, all consuming. His hand, now dry of tears, was on Cody's neck, his fingers brushing over the soft, tender skin. "I need to see you," he managed to breathe out. Yes, he had seen Cody before, but never like this, never in such an intimate setting. He needed this. More than food, more than air. He needed Cody.

It was all so scary, one monumental moment, one monumental admission, leading right into the next. Then again, and again. Until finally, Ted found himself lying on top of Cody, trembling and nervous, yet everything felt so right, so natural, just the way everything between them always had.

Cody's own body was mirroring Ted's, slightly shaky, hands not knowing where to go, but it was Cody's eyes that reached out to Ted. His eyes that told the whole story. His eyes that said "I'm yours." 

As their bodies became acquainted, their limbs entangled, Ted was growing harder by the second, his jeans tight and uncomfortable as Cody rubbed himself against his thigh. "Codes," Ted mumbled, kissing Cody's collarbone now that the shirt had been removed. "Codes." He didn't know what to say, what to do, but his mouth kept moving. Talking, kissing, loving.

While his lips traveled along Cody's smooth skin, up his neck, all along his jawline, Cody's back arched and his hand reached between their bodies, gently but firmly rubbing the length of Ted's cock through his jeans.

Just when he was sure his mind as well as parts below were bound to explode from the sheer magnitude of what was _actually_ happening, Teddy let out a sigh and a barely audible "Can I taste you?" met his ears.

"Can I taste you?" It took a moment for to meaning of those words to truly sink in. After the sheer intensity of their kisses, Ted could only imagine what it would be like to have Cody's mouth on him, on his cock, those perfect lips surrounding his length, sucking him, pleasuring him. "Oh, god, yes," he answered in a quick breath. "Please, Codes." 

Quickly, Cody slid his hands from Ted's dick to the button of his jeans, popping it out of the hole before slowly sliding the zipper down. He pushed on Ted's shoulders, reversing their position, Ted now flat on his back on top of Cody's new comforter. 

As Cody knelt above him, Ted reached out a hand, letting it tangle into Cody's dark hair, their eyes meeting once again. Cody gave him a smile, just a small quirk of his lips, but enough to show his true feelings. And then he turned his attention back to Ted's need in his jeans. Ted let go of his hair as he moved downwards. As Cody gripped the jeans and began pushing them down off Ted's hips, he leaned forward, pressing kisses over Ted's stomach. And when he sat back up, he removed Ted's jeans fully, leaving him in only a pair of black briefs. 

"Please, Codes," came another whimper from Teddy. 

At that, Cody slipped his fingers under the hem of Ted's briefs, exposing Ted's dick, that was leaking and aching in need for _him..._

And it was clear then, that Cody was dreaming the same dream he'd replayed in his subconscious so many times, so many heartbreaking times when he'd wake each morning to find the spot next to him on whatever bed he lay in..empty.

It was a dream, it had to be. There was no way that Teddy, his co-worker, his partner, his bestfriend Teddy was laying naked on his bed, his large hands gripping Cody's shoulders, with his lips slightly parted and his hips angling themselves upward, trying to get himself closer to Cody's mouth. 

And there was no way that that was actually Ted's cock that just brushed against his chin, no way. 

But as Cody moistened his lips, as he brought them down around the head of Ted's cock and he heard a choked gasp, he knew it was real. This time, it was actually incredibly, nerve-rackingly, beautifully real. And Ted's noises were so much better than he ever dreamed they'd be.

Holding Ted's hips firmly down to the bed, Cody wrapped his mouth around Ted, going halfway down and stilling for a moment to let Ted adjust, knowing how overwhelmed he was, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that his good Christian friend had never done anything remotely similar with another man. 

The moment he moved again was the moment he went all the way down, wanting Ted to know how good he was, needing Ted to keep wanting to come back after the night was said and done. And when Ted ran the pads of his fingers against Cody's cheek and felt the outline of his own cock in that hot mouth, Cody knew then that Ted was his. 'Mine,' he thought. 

And then Cody heard Ted whisper something that sounded like a sob. "You're mine."

_His._ He's mine, and I'm his, were Cody's thoughts. "Mmhmm," he moaned around Teddy's cock. Cody knew right then, at that acknowledgement, that this moment was nothing short of perfect. Finally things were falling into place for them. Finally they had admitted what they had been bottling up inside for years, both too scared to ever say anything. Realizing then that they truly belonged to each other, Cody moved with a renewed vigour. He would do anything for Teddy, anything. And now he needed to show Teddy that they were meant for one another. 

Things had been building to this point for a long time, Teddy realized. All the little touches they shared, the hugs, the handshakes... Then there was the picture. It all came back to that silly little picture, pushing things over the edge. 

As soon as the words, "You're mine," left his lips, he saw Cody's eyes glance up at him. And as their eyes locked, Teddy knew without a shadow of a doubt that Cody owned him, as well. All of him, body, heart and soul. Oh, and those eyes on him, that mouth on him, those hands on him... It was all too much. "Cody, please stop. I need to be inside you."

Slowly, Cody raised his head off Ted's cock. "And I need you inside me," he whispered. He moved himself up Ted's body, lying flush on top of him. And then he rolled them over, welcoming Ted's weight on top of him. Once again his hands were touching Ted's face, eyes searching eyes. "We need this."

Ted lay still for a moment after that, holding himself up on one elbow, Cody's prone form beneath him, their combined heat the only thing he could feel. And he realized then, right then, what he'd said, what Cody had said, what it all meant. They were actually doing this. Whatever this was, they were doing it. And right there on the bed Cody slept on three days out of the week.

Images flashed through his mind, a slideshow of things he'd seen, seen in his sleep, seen in his heart, many moments, but with Cody at the heart of it all. 

He could still hear the final buzzer marking the end of the game earlier, could still feel Cody flicking his ear annoyingly trying to get Ted to tell him what the picture had been of. And Cody had been so insistent, it was like he _knew_ the picture was of _something_. But he just wanted to know for sure. 

Ted reckoned the flicking wasn't so annoying afterall.

Right then, Cody's eyes flashed and they both came back to life, Cody pulling Ted's head down to him, Ted devouring his mouth like the last meal before the end of death row. "You want this, right?" Cody mumbled against his lips and Ted could do nothing but nod, nod his head at this beautiful creature naked and ready, ready for him, body arching to feel Ted's touch.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked, pulling away slightly, looking into Ted's eyes and drawing Ted into his own, not even knowing Ted was a man already in love.

Ted returned Cody's gaze, nodding, "I'm sure. But you gotta know, Codes, we start this... well, there ain't no reigns on this one."

"Good," Cody said, bringing his mouth up to Teddy's in yet another fierce kiss. "Please, Teddy."

Teddy pushed himself up on his arms, getting a better look at Cody, taking in more than just his eyes, seeing his sculpted chest, his defined collarbone, letting his eyes roam his entire body, head to toe. He ran one hand along Cody's left leg, his fingers curling Cody's knee, pulling up, causing Cody to bend his leg. With no resistance from Cody, Ted lifted his leg onto his shoulder, and Cody brought his other leg up, hooking his ankles behind Ted's head. Teddy looked at the sight before him, Cody was practically begging for him, and that only made him harder. He needed to be inside Cody that instant. There was no time to bother looking for anything to ease the entrance, both of them were leaking, aching. Ted spit into his hand, quickly spreading it over his cock, hoping it wouldn't hurt Cody.

He pushed himself inside, the tightness and heat surrounding his dick matching the overwhelming feelings of emotions. He then leaned forward, allowing his torso to lie flush over Cody's, his hands tangling into Cody's hair, Cody's hands on his face. Soon they were kissing, and when Ted pulled out of the kiss, he looked down into Cody's face, straight into Cody's eyes. And he breathed out the only two words he could think of since their coupling began, "Heaven Eyes."

Cody was so lost in the overwhelming desire that Ted being inside of him brought on, complete sensory overload, heart running rampant, that he was so lost in the feelings, the sights, that he couldn't hear a thing. Only saw Ted's lips mumble something softly, before his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut.

Cody's own eyes were fluttering, blinking rapidly, disbelieving that they were there, that there were finally there in that moment. 

"So good," he whispered, his hands reaching up to tangle in Ted's soft, short hair. "You and me, you and me," he whispered, barely hearing his words himself. "Like this, like this always. It'd be a sweet life." Pulling Ted's head down, Cody claimed his lips, then planted a slew of hot, fleeting kisses anywhere he could reach. Ted's chin, against his stubble, along his jugular, his shoulder.

Before Cody realized what he was doing, he'd latched onto the skin, biting and sucking furiously, caught up in the moment as Ted drove into him, feeling Ted's arms shaking, trying to keep himself held up above Cody. 

Cody knew he should stop, unlatch his teeth, stop lavishing attention to that one spot between Ted's neck and shoulder, but he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to let go.

Teddy could vaguely make out the words spilling from Cody's lips, "Like this always." Always. _Always_. Maybe he could get used to always. If always could compare to this one moment, this moment with his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up, to keep going. And he never wanted Cody to stop, his teeth sheer torture on his neck, but torture had never felt so damn good. 

Never had sex been so intense, neither one of them having felt so connected to their partner, this was beyond the physical. _Mine_. That's what it came back to. Each of them could hold claim to the other, to every inch of their being. As Ted's thrusts became slightly more erratic, as they both neared their climax, Teddy managed to speak clearly those two words once again, "Heaven Eyes."

Cody's brain, still clouded with lust, with need, with passion, with love, continued to speak of a life together, "You and me always," not hearing Teddy. 

And then Teddy thrust once more, his seed spilling deep within Cody's body, just as Cody came, his come coating both of their bodies. Teddy's arms finally gave out on him, every ounce of him drained as he handed his heart and soul over to Cody. "Heaven Eyes," he said one more time.

This time, Cody heard, his brilliant blue eyes meeting Teddy's, wide in shock.

They remained locked in their last movement, Cody staring up at Ted, wondering if he heard him right and Ted trembling above Cody, wanting to look away but Cody's bright, shining eyes not letting him out of his grasp. Had he really said that? Out loud? 

The pounding in Cody's heart that Ted himself could feel gave him his answer.

"What?" Cody asked, his voice coming out slightly childlike, almost scared to speak out, afraid of breaking the silence, shattering it for all time. "What do you mean?"

Pressing his lips together, coming down quickly off the high of his orgasm, reality of what they'd done slapping Ted in the face, wincing as his thighs began to cramp, he rolled off of Cody, laying down gently beside him. "I.. I don't know," Ted frowned, a small grumble emitting, looking now everywhere but at Cody.

"Yes, you do know, Teddy. What did you mean by that?" The despair in Cody's voice caused Ted to turn, to acknowledge him through the conversation of their minds, blue holding onto blue. 

Ted could feel it all at once, everything flying in, hearing voices of people from his past. His kindergarten teacher, his soccer coach, the pastor at his church, his _father_. He thought of all the people in his life who spoke of a heaven, a majestic home in the clouds where there could be no wrong, no pain, no trauma.

Cody stayed staring at him and Ted smiled then, a small turning of his lip, knowing that there next to him, watching him, was his heaven, his earth, his life after death. His _everything._

"Your eyes.."

Cody saw the smile on Teddy's lips, but he himself was still confused. His eyes. Heaven Eyes? "What about my eyes?" he asked, his voice still soft.

"Looking into your eyes, Codes... It's... That's all I need. I look into your eyes, and I feel like I can do no wrong. I feel content. I feel happy. I imagine that's what Heaven is like, like how I feel every time I look into your eyes," he admitted, feeling tears returning to his own eyes. This time, though, they weren't tears of shame or fear, far from it. These were tears of love, of the sheer joy he was currently feeling. 

"Oh, Teddy," Cody breathed out, his hands cupping Teddy's face once more. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He had dreams of this, had been having dreams of this for years now. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Teddy's words meant the world to him. His words meant more than 'I love you' ever could. How could _anything_ compare to being told his eyes were like Heaven? A Heaven in which Teddy believed in so strongly. He saw the tears welling up in Teddy's eyes, and at that sight, at seeing his friend, now loving, so emotional over what he just admitted, he couldn't fight his own feelings.

"Most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen."

Cody brushed away a tear that fell down Teddy's cheek as they lie next to each other, face to face and gave Teddy a smile, "Yours aren't too shabby, if I do say so myself."

Teddy returned the smile, unable to tear his gaze away from those stunning eyes. "Cody, I swear..."

They lay there, side by side, facing eachother, exploring new territories with their eyes, cautiously following the paths with their hands as well. It was all so different, such a far cry from how they normally were with eachother, yet it was so _right._ Never had Ted's hand been allowed to ghost over Cody's bellybutton. Never had Cody's fingers been granted permission to feel along the bones of Ted's hips.

After a long moment of silence, of touching, coupled with shy smiles and deep breaths, Cody finally spoke again. "What does this mean?"

"Hmm?" Ted glanced up from where his eyes had been scrupulously studying the spot between Cody's legs, wondering if it was too soon for another round.

"What are we gonna do about this, about us?"

Ted mulled it over for a minute, his eyes lighting up, then dimming, face falling, shoulders slumping somewhat. "Don't really think there's anything we can do, Codes." His tone was filled with regret, as was his heart. If only this had been two years ago, before he.. before he.. _If only._

"But-" Cody started, reaching out to Ted's cheek.

"Two guys like us, like this," Ted frowned once more, his eyes showing more emotion than his words ever could. He looked to Cody, who looked torn right down the middle, naked and broken, seemingly ready to breakdown right before his very eyes. He wanted nothing more than to stay that way, the way they were, forever, but he had his loyalties. Not to his heart, but to his already-cemented life. 

"Come on, Codes. Imagine if this thing took hold of us at the wrong place. At the wrong time. There'd go our careers," he mumbled, not looking Cody in the eye anymore, knowing if he did, it would all be over for him..

Cody knew that Ted made a point. This thing could take a wrong turn, could screw them over if they weren't careful. "Well, this is a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation," Cody muttered, sitting up in the bed. 

"This could be the end of us. Not just personally, professionally. Those guys, they figure out that we got this thing between us? They go to Vince, and we're done," he said, his voice quiet. Damn, if it didn't break his heart to see _his_ heart so broken, so lost, so scared. 

"We'd be careful. We're together all the time anyway, why would people care if we were together just that much more?"

"Because, Codes, that's when people start to get suspicious." Teddy sat up next to Cody, but they were still unable to look each other in the eye. After everything they just admitted to one another, things could never be the same. But... But they'd _have_ to be the same. Things _had_ to stay as they were before tonight. 

"You could leave her..." Cody muttered, just loud enough so Teddy could barely make out the words. "I know what it's about. Not the guys backstage... It's about her..."

"Codes, if I had known..." Damn, he never should have taken that picture.

That picture had started everything, it got people on the internet talking, got the people sitting around them curious, got Cody overly eager to see what it had been. _'Goddamn me,'_ Ted thought.

But he'd needed it, one harmless picture just to soothe his own sanity, knowing he'd have it on his phone to look back to anytime he wanted. Any time he was missing Cody, far away in a small Mississippi town, Cody would always be a few buttons and clicks away. Yes, he needed that picture. Just the way he needed Cody.

He sighed, a long, troubled sigh. The sigh of a man defeated.

Before rationality got him, much as it always did, he leaned his whole body over, his chest covering Cody's, capturing his lips to show how much it all meant to him, how much Cody meant to him. The world was nothing compared to his Heaven Eyes. 

"What if we just don't tell anyone, Teddy?" Cody asked hopefully, his lips still slick and glistening from Ted's passion. "I can be pretty well hidden when I wanna be."

Ted thought it over a moment, hovering above his friend. "That's not fair to you, though. You deserve to have someone you can take out in public, do things with, show off." Ted's eyes trailed over Cody's now crumpled comforter, wondering how he was supposed to ever say goodbye to it. "You deserve that," he choked out.

Cody watched him thoughtfully for what felt like an eternity, knowing that no matter what Ted was saying, what he was suggesting, he knew in his heart that Ted wanted the exact same things he did. "Ain't nobody's business but ours.."

"Damn right it's not. But, Cody, I can't give you the life that you deserve."

"Do you think I care, Teddy? Do you really think I care about being flaunted off? We can go to bars together, hell, we do that already. We've eaten together. We went to the game together. Do you think I need to be shown off?"

Teddy was silent for a moment, then leaned forward, placing a kiss on Cody's lips. "I want to show you off. I want to walk down the sidewalk with my hand in yours. I want that. But with me, well... With me you can't have that. We can't do that."

"And I just said that I don't care. It's enough to know what you think of me, that we feel the same about each other. All I care about is knowing that we have this between us."

Damn... Cody was so hopeful, wishing with all his heart that they could be together. And the last thing Teddy wanted was to break his heart. "If... If we do this, Codes, we can't... It can only be a couple times... We can't be together all the time. Just... once in a while."

"I'm okay with that, I mean-" Cody thought over his next words, wondering how to put it in a way that his simple cowboy would understand and not be offended by. The last thing he wanted to do was offend his Teddy. "As long as it's not like every four fucking years or anything," he chuckled, hoping to lessen the seriousness of it all, while still getting his point across.

"Hmm," Ted rumbled, his lip twitching at Cody's way of thinking. 

"You really think I could go four years without you again?" He smiled, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I can barely go four fucking minutes," he breathed, and with that he lunged at Cody, wrapping his arms around his neck, closing his eyes with the image of Cody's beautiful face implanted forever beneath his lids, kissing him soundly. Kissing him to make up for all of the years he had spent _not_ kissing him.

Letting out a small groan, feeling Ted growing hard against his body, Cody pulled away, panting breathlessly. "You're ready again? Already?" Cody sounded almost scared for his poor ass and that caused Ted to laugh in earnest, feeling happier than he had in the longest time.

In the background, he could hear his downstairs phone line ringing, but they paid it no mind.

As Cody worked Ted in his hand, feeling his excitement grow and grow, groaning like some cheap whore in a dirty alley as Ted's fingers crept into his body, fingering him slowly at first, getting him ready again, it was all Cody could do to not scream out his friend's name at the top of his lungs, clutching onto his shoulders. Oh yeah, it was happening again.

The phone rang again, rang until it became nothing but a dull hum in the distance. Just as Ted pulled his fingers free and began to turn Cody onto his stomach, they heard the answering machine go off, causing both to stop dead in their tracks.

"Hey, I'm looking for Cody. I don't know if this is the right number but this is Kristen, Ted's wife. I've been calling him for the past four hours and there's no answer. I'm worried. Please call me back and let me know if you've heard from him. Or know where he is. Or just someth..."

Her voice trailed off and the silence that hung between them filled Cody's room to the brim...

Ted rolled off Cody, breaking all physical contact between them. Cody continued to turn to his stomach, his arms crossing under his head as he shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. 

After pulling on his briefs, Ted knelt on the bed, placing a hand on Cody's exposed back, which was instantly shrugged off. "Don't fucking touch me."

"I'm so sorry, Cody. I... I have to talk to her."

"Do whatever you damn well please. Mi casa es su casa," Cody replied, the anger evident in his voice. 

Ted cringed. He knew Cody would get hurt in this. He just didn't realize how soon. They had been so happy. Those moments they shared, those were the happiest Ted had been in a long time, maybe even in his life. As he thought about it, all the best memories of his life involved Cody. From birthday parties as children to just a few moments ago, the first time they made love, everything revolved around Cody. Heaven Eyes. And now he had to go back to his life, to Kristen. 

He found his pants lying on the floor and pulled his phone from his pocket. He shut his eyes when he saw the amount of missed messages. He glanced one more time to the body on the bed before walking out the bedroom door, his home number punched into the phone. "Hello?" Kristen said when she picked up.

"Hi, Kristen."

"Teddy, I was so worried about you! Why didn't you get back to me after the game? I thought something happened."

"I'm fine, Kristen." 

"So, Cody gave you the message?"

Teddy scratched behind his ear, debating what to tell her. "I'm at Cody's." 

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

"Oh, okay then," Kristen answered after a moment, absorbing this new knowledge. "I just thought you were staying at a hotel like usual. You really should let me know about your plan changes, Teddy."

Ted cringed then, hearing the name so many called him, hearing the name his wife had referred to him by countless times. But hearing it then, hearing it come from somewhere other than Cody's perfect lips made him shrivel inside. It sounded so wrong to his ears, wrong to his heart. 

When Cody spoke his name, when he whispered it, when he let it out surrounded by moans and when he looked into Ted's eyes and uttered it softly, right before coming so hard they both saw stars, Ted felt as thought he were hearing it spoken correctly for the first time in his life. As though all others has mispronounced it time and time again. "Teddy? You there, honey?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Teddy cleared his throat, offered a "Yeah, sorry" though all he could picture was the person laying naked in bed a few feet away, waiting for him. Heartbroken and still waiting.

"So I'll see you in the morning, right?" 

Ted chewed his lip, stuck between two places, left with the hardest decision he'd ever dealt with thus far. On one hand, he had his wife, the one who loved and trusted him with everything. His rock.   
On the other hand he had his friend, the one who loved him and trusted him just as much. His hard place. But. Still his _heaven._

Making up his mind right then and there, Ted closed his eyes, leaning on the wall, praying for God to give him some insight, some courage, some lenience for the lie he was about to tell.   
"Actually, we have some media for tomorrow as well, they kinda sprung it on us out of nowhere. You know how it is. I'll be home Tuesday morning," Ted clenched his fist, hating hurting someone he loved.

But it was easier than hurting someone he was in love _with._

Ending the call, he quietly padded back to Cody's room, his heart breaking and aching, but beating faster than it ever had, seeing Cody just as he'd left him. Same position, same lack of clothing. "Oh Heaven Eyes," he whispered, more to himself, as he eased himself back into the room.

He shut the door behind him, alerting Cody to his presence. He walked to the bed, stepping out of his briefs once again before sitting down on the edge. 

Cody sniffed, turning his head towards Teddy. His eyes were puffy and red. He was cried out, eyes dry. "So, are you leaving? Going to some hotel somewhere? Gonna wash away your sins?"

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" he asked, moving in closer to Cody. He once again rested his hand on Cody's back, trying to comfort him, give him so consolation. "Not unless you _want_ me to go."

"No. Stay with me. Teddy, I need you."

"I told Kristen I wouldn't be home for another day, Tuesday morning." His hand rubbed circles into Cody's back, smiling as he saw some luster returning to Cody's eyes. "There's no way I'm leaving you now. Not after this."

"But you'll still go back to her," Cody stated.

"I have to Codes. She's my wife." Cody was about to say something, but Ted cut him off before a word could escape his lips, "But you, Cody. You're my Heaven Eyes. My everything." His hand slid from Cody's back upwards to his hair, his fingers curling into the brown strands. 

And when their lips met in another kiss, Cody muttering, "I love you," into Teddy's mouth, leaving the words unintelligible to Ted's ears.

Ted could have almost sworn he felt a stronger intensity in Cody's kiss, a desperation, something needy and raw, giving him an eerie chill, hoping against hope that it wasn't actually the last goodbye before the ship sailed away. It couldn't be. They'd only just begun. Right? 

Cody's arms squeezed tighter around Ted's neck, holding him close, tighter and stronger than he'd ever been held. "Codes," he mumbled, but Cody didn't give him a chance to get another word out, kept going at it with more force, sucking on his tongue, biting his lowerlip, fingers digging into Ted's back. 

After a good two minutes and the overwhelming need to breathe arose, Ted finally managed to break apart from the kiss that he knew he'd never forget for as long as he lived. "Damn baby," he muttered, his hand trailing down the outside of Cody's thigh, down his knee, softly caressing his calf.

"What did you call me?" came the tiniest of voices.

"Huh?" Ted glanced up from where he'd been oggling Cody's trim, tan body, running his other hand against the hard, tensing abs. "I called you.." But he didn't finish, the words died on his lips when he realized that, thanks to the moonlight coming in through the curtains, he could see fresh tears on Cody's face. Tears straight from Heaven...

Teddy was just full of surprises tonight. Cody couldn't believe what he heard. First it was Teddy calling him Heaven Eyes, now it was baby. Over and over, Cody kept telling himself this was a dream, a beautiful dream, that this could. Not. Be. Real. That the phone call was the only real part of this entire night, his wake up call. Yet here he was once more, the face of perfection so close to him, so intimate, and he had to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. And that's when the emotions began to spill over. 

"Don't cry, baby," Teddy whispered, bringing his hand up from Cody's abs to his face, letting his palm cup Cody's cheek, such as Cody had done to him several times that night. He then swept his thumb over the tear stained cheeks, brushing those tears away. 

"You said it again," Cody said, bringing his own hand up, covering Teddy's on his face. 

"Couldn't mean it more." Never had that word felt so right coming from him, never come so easily. With Kristen, things seemed so forced. Not now, not with Cody. It hadn't been thrown around in the heat of the moment, in his throes of passion, he had been admiring a sight he saw every week, only now he was seeing things in a different light. "You're even more beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered as he peppered kissing along the trail of tears, ending as he placed a single kiss over each eye.

He could feel Cody's furiously beating heart, the ragged breaths, the tense shoulders, he knew what it meant. "Relax, okay," he soothed, his lips brushing along the shell of Cody's ear, letting his breath ghost over his skin, down his neck. "Just relax, I'm not goin' nowhere," he drawled, the goosebumps that rose on the tan skin going straight between his legs, riling him up further, knowing he was causing such reactions in Cody.

"Promise?" 

"I promise," Ted murmured, kissing Cody's right cheek, not pausing to think it over as he slowly ran his tongue across a new tear trail, licking it away. 

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that night, Cody wrapped his legs around Ted's back, indicating just what he wanted. "So we'll go to hell for this together then, right?" The words came out before he could stop them, his eyes going wide, cursing himself for saying something so stupid. Especially to Ted, who prided himself in his devotion to his religion. Fuck.

But Ted, lost in a world where only Cody existed, seemed to not mind, or just not care, as he ran his tongue across Cody's lower lip, moaning softly. Then he paused, looked up and locked eyes with his friend.

"Well," he began, a sinister smile on his face, just as his hand reached Cody's almost painful need, wrapping his fingers around it. "You might be a sinner but I ain't never yet had the opportunity."

And Cody was sure he was dying then, full on dying, eyes rolling back into his head, heart not knowing whether it was coming or going, as he felt Ted scoot down the bed and place Cody's cock right into his eager mouth.

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod. Those two little syllables were repeating themselves in Cody's mind. Teddy's mouth was on his cock. His cock was brushing against the inside of Teddy's cheek. His Teddy. His religious, married best friend had his cock in his mouth. Willingly. Cody still felt as though he were in a dream. He was in a pure state of bliss. That wet heat surrounded him, engulfed him, left him stunned and wanting more. Sinning had never felt so good.

Teddy had never done this before. Received, sure, but he had never been on the giving end. He placed his left hand on Cody's hip, gripping tight, as his other hand wrapped around the base of Cody's cock. His lips and mouth moved as his hand applied a light pressure.

"Oh, god," Cody moaned, his hand gripping to Ted's hair as the other fisted in the comforter. "So good, Teddy."

Remembering how nice those vibrations from Cody's mouth had felt around his own dick, he hummed a low "mmmmm," and he could _feel_ Cody's reaction. The cock twitched in his mouth, and, if at all possible, Teddy's own cock grew even harder. He was the one pleasuring Cody, he was the one making him moan and his body twitch and buck with each stroke of his tongue or twist of his hand. 

"Teddy... God, Teddy, I, I'm gonna..." he trailed off. 

He didn't pull off right away, he went for a few more seconds, releasing just as Cody began to come, letting it cover his face and chest, leaving his hand there to milk out all of Cody's climax. He crouched back onto his knees, licking some of the come off his lips as he met eyes with Cody.

Panting uncontrollably, Cody's eyes were glazed over, his entire body on fire. There just a few feet away, was his bestfriend, staring at him, smiling, with a heavy amount of his own, of Cody's _own_ , come dripping down his chin. Had Ted ever looked more beautiful?

"Goddamn, goddamn," Cody muttered, stretching his whole body out like a large cat, nearly purring into the pillow, shoving his face into the soft fluffiness, completely blissed out. 

Thinking back to all of the months he'd spent longing for Cody, his heart breaking then remolding again and again at the thought of their friendship and how it would always be just that, Ted was right back there again. Clearly remembering just how hopeless it all was, just how much impossibility lay in his wishes. It was only a few hours ago afterall, a few hours ago, Cody had still been that one dream that would never come true, the one heaven he'd never reach.

But now, with Cody lying there, giving Ted everything he'd ever wanted, giving himself so freely, Ted was in awe at just how much things had changed for them. And just how clear it all was to him now, that he knew he couldn't walk away from this. Possibly ever.

Ted's fingers rubbed against Cody's ankles, then his knees, then before he could so much as blink twice, his thighs were in Ted's hands and he was pushing them up to Cody's chest. 

He was inside again, like he'd never left, like he was back home where he should be. Pushing and throwing his hips, clinging to Cody's legs, face hovering over the face of Heaven, dripping sweet drops of sweat onto his forehead, Ted could have almost cried at the enormity of it. Could have almost cried. 

Each time he moved, Cody's cock would thump across his abs, reminding him that Cody had something none of his other sexual partners had ever had. And he already knew that Cody himself was nothing like the others. There would never be another Cody. Never be another one for him.

Letting his full weight onto Cody, gasping and panting, breathing hard into eachothers' necks as they moved faster and faster, Ted had an epiphany "You're my one," he found himself saying, fingers from one hand gripping Cody's hair. "My one."

Cody's hands matched the grip that Ted's had in his hair, holding him tight, his hips moving to keep up with Ted's thrusts. And when Teddy said, "My one," Cody had to reply, "Yes, your one."

"My Heaven Eyes," Ted amended. "Mine."

"Yours. Only yours. Only ever yours," Cody found himself saying over and over. He couldn't stop himself, between his moans, his cries of sheer pleasure as Ted struck his prostate, was that word, "Yours. Always yours."

As Ted spilled into Cody, his back arched as he pushed deep, he cried out, "I love you," and he could have sworn he heard those same three words coming from Cody, an echo of one another as both reached completion at the same time.

Cody came, pushing his ass down, getting all of Ted inside him, unable to keep the shout of, "I love you," from escaping his lips. 

Their breathing was still erratic when Ted pulled his dick out of Cody's ass and proceeded to collapse on his younger lover. They lie tangled together once again, feeling closer than ever before. Their revelations coming to the surface. As Cody's eyes opened and he saw Ted staring at him, he smiled. He knew then that those words weren't necessary between them. After everything that had happened previously, all that trumped those three words that most couples built relationship around. No, the two words that would mean the most to them both were simple, still three syllables. Heaven Eyes.

They lay there quietly, peaceful in the calm, perfect night, the only sounds being their breaths and furiously beating hearts. Neither felt inclined to move an inch, minus the mirroring of their actions as their hands sought out the other's until their fingers were laced together. Then, and only then, did they move.

Cody had heard Ted's admission, knew Ted heard his, and his mind was content knowing this to be true. He had it all, right there beside him. "Hey Teddy?" he finally broke the silence, his thumb brushing across Ted's knuckles.

Turning his head slightly to get a better look at Cody, Ted quirked a brow. "Hey there Cody."

"Um," Cody started, chuckling, not knowing how to put it really. He ran a hand down his abs sensually, still basking in the afterglow.

"What is it?" Ted turned even further, more curious.

"Hmmm, nothin' much. Just that.." He smiled. A real smile, at that. "My ass feels like it's on fire!" 

They lay there, both erupting into a fit of giggles, Ted pushing Cody so hard he nearly fell off the bed, as their laughter only proceeded to snowball. This led to Ted tickling Cody mercilessly, just to see the smiles and hear the happiness. "I give, I give!!" Cody yelled, tapping on his bed as though it were the ring they spent much of their time in. "Ew!" he screeched suddenly. 

"Wet spot, gross!"   
That only resulted in further laughter, both red in the face, sides hurting. Out of nowhere, Ted paused, his face growing serious, as he pulled Cody close to him, his large palm slowly trailing down from Cody's forehead to his chin. "You heard me, right?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Cody was still trying to calm down, Ted completely catching him by surprise.

"You heard me when I said I loved you, didn't you?" Ted blinked, putting himself out there with nothing to hide behind. "I mean it."

Cody reached out, running his fingers down Ted's cheeks, down his jaw, letting his thumb brush over Ted's lips. "I know. Since when do you ever say anything you don't mean? You could give Honest Abe a run for his money. You know I meant it when I said it, right?"

"Of course. Knew it before you said it."

"Same goes for you, Teddy."

The two of them lay curled together, both in a state of contendedness and satisfaction neither had felt before in their lives. And then a smile grew on Teddy's face as he rolled onto his back, keeping one hand around Cody, the other going under his head. 

Cody raised himself up on his elbow, looking down into Teddy's face. He raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, "What's that smile for?"

"Just sending up a prayer of thanks."

Cody grinned, running his hand over Ted's sculpted chest. "Oh, yeah? What for?"

Ted's smile grew wider, mischievous even, "That you haven't talked about your goddamn comic books all night."

Cody's mouth dropped open, not at _all_ expecting Ted to say that. He punched Ted's shoulder, shouting, "Hey, that's not cool, man!"

His expression softened as he once again pulled Cody down on top of him. Cody's head nuzzled into Ted's neck as Ted's hands roamed over his back, neck and head. "I send up a prayer every day thankin' the Good Lord that I even know you. Should send him a thank you card for gettin' us together." He could feel Cody's smile against his skin.

It was a weekend of bliss, an entire fourty eight hours all to themselves, together, alone, but most importantly, _together._ Nowhere to go, no pictures to pose for, no conversations required with anyone other than eachother. Cody knew he'd long since loved Ted, but that weekend, that fateful weekend in his hometown, in Atlanta, he found himself fallen right on his ass, so hard he fell for his bestfriend. It was an endless fall on a journey he'd always had his bags packed for, falling and fucking, dying and sighing and living and loving, Ted was his entire world.

He'd been fucked, screwed, banged many times in his life. But never once had he been made love to. Until Ted. Oh sure, Ted fucked him until he was raw, literally raw and burning, nearly split in two. They'd gone at it six, maybe even seven times that next day, barely breaking, sometimes only leaving the bed to get food and water.

But on that last day, the night before Ted was due to return back home, that night wrote one for the books. Ted lay himself back onto the pillows, placed Cody on his lap until he was straddling him, slipped himself inside and slowly held Cody's hips as he rode him endlessly. "Slow...slow.." Ted whispered. "Just like this. My baby, my Cody."

Cody's head had been thrown back, body shuddering, one hand splayed across Ted's chest, wanting to touch himself, wanting so badly to find release. "Teddy, oh fuck, Teddy.."

Ted's back arched, the whole of him melting, the feel of Cody around him, fucking him so slowly, was like nothing he'd ever been through. Reaching up, he placed two fingers in Cody's mouth, eyes barely open, just enough to see Cody sucking on them, needing no encouragement. That was all it took before Ted was driving up into him faster, screaming, cursing, pounding on the mattress as Cody loved him for all he was worth.

And when Tuesday morning rolled around, Cody drove him to the airport, got down with him, waited at the terminal until 1048 to Jackson, Mississippi arrived to rob him of his heart. Cody stuck out his hand, attempting to be formal, knowing how tense Ted would be, thinking the world would be suspicious of them now. 

But Ted surprised him, wrapping his arms around Cody, burying his face in his neck for three short seconds, a mumbled but clear "Mine" reaching all the way to his core. Cody numbly nodded in agreement as they parted, holding his tears at bay as he watched Ted walk away, boarding the plane.

The flight wasn't a long one, Mississippi nothing but a hop, skip and a jump away from Georgia. As soon as he landed, he pulled out his phone, smiling as he saw that picture of Cody. And then he dialed Cody's number, bypassing the normal text message so he could hear Cody's voice. "Hey, Teddy," Cody answered. 

"Hey, Codes. I, uh, just wanted to tell you that my plane landed."

"You just wanted to talk to me," Cody said, smiling, because he wanted to hear Teddy's voice, as well.

"Yeah, there's that. Ok, I gotta go, I'm almost at luggage retrieval. I'll talk to ya later. Bye, Codes."

"Bye, Teddy."

After hanging up, Teddy grabbed his luggage and headed off to his car. And he sighed just before turning on the engine, not wanting to return to his house, to Kristen. He wanted to return home, to Cody. But, soon enough he was pulling into his driveway. He grabbed his bags and headed inside, walking into the living room, only to find Kristen sitting on the couch, hardly looking at him. Normally she was so quick to kiss him and love on him when he got home. Now, though, it seemed as though she couldn't care less. "Hi, Kristen."

She stood up, heading to him. "There was no media."

"What? What are you talkin' 'bout?" Ted asked, certain he didn't hear her correctly - and even if he had, there's no way she meant.. But the closer she got to him, the faster the sinking feeling began to wash over him. 

"I always used to wonder how come you and Cody were so close, always together, real chummy. But I never thought, I never.." he voice got softer, arms shaking as she began to stare at the wall, the floor, anywhere but at her husband. "Til last night, Samantha called me up, talking about this and that, then she asked me, you know what she said? She says to me 'Kristen, how's ol' Teddy enjoying the time off?' And me, foolish me, I told her you had no time off, just pushed right through, ever the good citizen. Just truckin' on."

The hair on Ted's arms began to rise and instinctively, he started shaking his head no, just barely.

"And she giggles and says 'Don't be silly, this is one of the rare string of days off they all have. Randy's here right now, been home. He said his boy Teddy didn't have any appearances lined up anymore.' Imagine my surprise, Theodore. Imagine my surprise."

"Kristen, I can explain."

Her eyes narrowed, "Really, _Teddy,"_ she said, her voice dripping with disgust and disdain for this man she thought she knew, "because I'd _love_ to hear what you have to say."

"I... We, me and Cody, we-"

Kristen cut him off, "No, stop. I can't listen to this _crap._ I can't believe I bought it. Media," she said with a huff, shaking her head. "How many other times have you and Cody had 'media' sprung on you at the expense of everyone you love? Cody Runnels? Cody Nasty," she finished, her voice rising with each word.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"So you marry me and screw around behind my back, hoping I don't find out?! Yeah, you tried so hard to not hurt me!" Her tears were now flowing down her face, and this time, Ted had no urge to clear them away. That was for Cody only. 

"Where does that leave us, then?" he asked, probably with more hope in his voice than there should have been.

"What do you _think_ will happen with us! We're through, Ted."

And then, Ted smiled. A face splitting grin like no other. He turned out the door, and grabbed his keys, ready to make the return drive to the airport.

Cody stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clean, but also like a part of him was gone, all of the reminders of Ted upon his body washed down the drain for all time. Taking a deep breath, he tried to push thoughts like those out of his mind, wrapping a towel around his waist, seeing the light on his phone blinking.

1 new Voicemail.

"Cody! Cody, hey baby," Ted's booming voice came through as he played back the message and instantly Cody's mood picked up. _Baby.._ "I don't got a whole lotta time to talk right now, plane's about to take off," he heard Ted rambling, talking so fast, a mile a minute. Cody's mind was working double time, trying to keep up, to make sense of all he was hearing. "... and she knows, probably tellin' Sam right now, then Randy will know. And fuck, I swear, it ain't nobody's business but ours but fuck it, because I'll still have you and..."

Cody's eyes grew wider by the second, having to lean onto his sink to keep himself upright.

"... my flight gets there at seven this evening so try to pick me up, okay? If not, I'll get a cab. I'll manage. Shit, I really gotta go now, plane might take off without me!" He could hear Ted laughing and pictured that beautiful smile that made him weak in the knees. "I'll see ya soon, Heaven Eyes." And with that, the message ended.

Cody smiled to himself, that message, _damn_. That was probably more words than Ted had spoken all weekend almost. That Teddy. 

He spent the remainder of the day cleaning his house, going out to buy a new bedding set, re-doing his bed, getting everything perfect. Then he dressed himself up in his favorite jeans and light blue LaCoste shirt, took one look in the mirror, nearly sobbed, decided to smile instead, corners of his lips nearly touching his eyes, and headed back to the airport.

Cody couldn't stand still. He tried sitting down, that lasted about ten seconds. He leaned against a post, but he wound up pacing more. His mind was racing, no wonder he couldn't settle. Teddy was on his way. Kristen knew. Kristen knew, Ted was leaving her, and he was on his way back here. Back to Cody. This whole weekend was unreal. A flurry of activity that led to the most amazing, wonderful revelations for Ted and Cody. Christ, he wished he had a smoke right now. Anything to ease the anxiety. He glanced at his watch. He had been at the airport for all of ten minutes. How on earth was he going to make it the next couple hours? 

The whole time on the plane, Ted willed it to move faster, goddammit. He had place to be, people to see. Correction, he had a person to see. The only person he needed to see. His Cody. His one and only. His Heaven Eyes. And when the plane _finally_ landed, he ran off. All he had with him was his small travel bag. There would be no waiting at the luggage carousel. All there was was Cody. Cody, who was the first person he saw when he exited the gate. As soon as they were close, Ted blurted, "Cody fuckin' Runnels," and pulled him into a fierce hug, the word, "Mine," once again finding its way to his lips. 

"Yours," Cody whispered back.

Pulling out of the hug, Ted looked around, then grabbed Cody's arms, dragging him towards a nearby, though unoccupied escalator. He had Cody pressed against the side of the escalator, looking into his eyes briefly before crushing his lips to Cody's. Their hands were gripping onto each others clothes, neither wanting to let go. When they broke apart, Cody spun them around, this time he was the one pinning Teddy to the wall as their mouths, tongues and teeth came together.

Finally, the need for air became too great to ignore and they broke this kiss, but still needed to be close. Ted nuzzled his nose into Cody's, then, locking eyes with Cody, he muttered, "Cody, I swear..."

"What, Teddy?" he asked.

"I'm yours forever, Heaven Eyes."


	2. For Reasons Unknown

'Forever,' Ted was beginning to discover, was a long time. Promising Cody that they would be together forever didn't account for the rumors, didn't account for the way his wife told tales of him to everyone she could. Forever, well, it was a strong word, and Ted found that his resolve was crumbling around him. Things couldn't be easy, people couldn't just be _happy_ for them. No, he was a filthy cheater.

Cody seemed to be handling things slightly better. He always had that kind of attitude where he didn't care what people said about him. He was himself, there was nothing to be ashamed about.

But Ted was on a see-saw, constantly going back and forth on his feelings. He promised Cody they would be together forever. He promised Kristen they would be together foever. Because Cody was his Heaven Eyes, and because Kristen was his wife.

When Ted agreed that they could get a bus, well, he was still on his forever high. Nothing could come between himself and Cody. Now, though, he was wondering if he had actually made the right decision.

The idea of a 'them' painted the most gorgeous picture in his mind, complete with shy smiles and lusty nights, a sense of completion he'd never actually felt before. But living a life in the dark was always going to be easier than being shoved out into the harsh lights of life.

'If only she'd never found out,' he thought to himself once. But no, because then he'd have been living a lie. And that was not the sort of lifestyle he'd always imagined himself having. It came down to two things, really. Go big or go home.

Which is how he came to find himself in a truck lot in Georgia, talking fuel efficiency and price negotiations with the man who ran the dealership. Cody had been so full of energy that morning, all big smiles and hopeful eyes. He knew just how much the whole bus thing meant to Cody, it meant a new life in his eyes.  
And truth be told, it meant just as much to Ted.

Which is why he found himself nodding his head and shaking Bob something or other's hand with a firm grip, Cody whispering excitedly behind him "This is fuckin' awesome man, our own bus!"

Picture perfect.

Or so it had seemed. But once the camera snaps it's keepsake, nothing stays in its perfect little spot, things keep going. Move around. Blur. Distort.

Having Cody meant he had everything. Well, everything except the life he once had. 

When they actually walked through the doors and up the steps into the bus, the look of joy and excitement that crossed over Cody's face had Ted thinking that losing the life he once had was worth it. It was always moments like that, when Cody's child-like enthusiasm was brimming at the surface, that had Ted knowing that he was meant to be with Cody. That was the way of the world. Cody was his world.

"Look at this, man. This is _ours_!" Cody turned around 360 degrees, taking it all in. He stopped when he was facing Teddy, grinning madly, "Think of all the places we can..." he leaned in close, putting his hands on Ted's shoulders as he finished his sentence, the one word just a breath ghosting over Ted's ear, "fuck."

A shiver ran down Ted's spine as he thought about it. This whole bus was theirs and theirs alone. And when they were alone together, they had all the time in the world, with no worries. Goddamn, the life he once had couldn't hold a candle to the one he was living now. With Cody. "So... I guess this is our test weekend."

"Yeah, man. Testin' the beds, testin' the couch, testin' the tables. We've got a busy weekend ahead of us."

Ted couldn't recall ever looking forward to a weekend so much in his life. 

Going from show to show, from city to city, all whilst being in the comfort and close proximity of his very best thing, his Cody, it was all so much more than he could have asked for. Things he would have never had the courage to ask for if Cody hadn't lured it out of him.

Truth be told, what more could he really ask for than time with his Codes? And thus, the truth would set him free.

"This is the life, ain't it dude?" Cody grinned, kickin' his feet up on a nearby table as they lounged about, watching Stewie drag around a monstrously packed diaper.

"You, me, all the time in the world and a kick ass bus!" Cody sighed dreamily and somewhat dramatically, sending a sly gaze over Ted's way.

Ted, who lay sprawled out on his, technically one of _their_ two beds, glanced up from his phone, caught the look in Cody's eye and bobbed his head in agreement. "It is the life."

"Yeah and that bed sure looks comfortable.."

"Oh it is," Ted caught on, shrugging as he ran a hand over the mattress. "Really nice. Temperpedic, too, ya know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Supposedly you'll never hear the springs."

"Hmm, I wonder if that's true.." Cody's voice trailed off, still looking at the TV but no longer watching. 

Ted's hand continued to circle the mattress, grinning. "Yeah, if only there was a way to find out of what they're tellin' us is true. Wouldn't want a creaky bed, ya know?"

"Sure wouldn't," Cody agreed, turning his head back slightly so he could just make out Ted's form in the corner of his eye. "Especially when they're makin' promises."

"Exactly. And it's better to find out sooner rather than later, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yup," he said, nodding, turning more of his body towards Ted.

"So, there's no use waiting, really..."

Before Ted could say anything else, Cody was out of his seat and was sitting on the edge of the bed. He jumped up and down slightly a couple times, pleasntly surprised by the softness of the mattress. "You're right. This is nice."

Ted's hand was on Cody's cheek, then slipped around his neck before drawing him down into a kiss. "Very, _very_ nice."

"Such a good kisser," Cody rasped out between breaths, the feeling he got that told him he'd never tire of kissing the man now currently laying under him, sending a wave of excitement spiked with fear all down his back.  
Fear to become so dependent on something, someone. Like the something that consumed his every waking moment, like the someone squirming with need beneath him.

Fear of having something for a while, tasting a flavor of love too concentrated for most of the world to handle, then having the flavor disappear. That's the thing he knew he couldn't handle the most. Having Ted..only to one day not have him again. But no, Ted said forever and Ted wasn't a lying sort of man. At least not to Cody.

"Baby, come on, please," Ted whispered, devouring Cody's neck, with his hands fisting in his hair, the sound of his voice so desperate- already.

Cody grinned, loving that Ted was so helpless in resisting him. All he had to do was come within five inches of him and the man was clawing at his clothes and poking him with a boner the size of the Empire State.

"Oh, I'll be coming, all right. All over you."

Ted's breath hitched, just as it always did when Cody said anything like that to him. He wanted that, wanted Cody to explode, covering them both. But he shouldn't be thinking about that now. They'd only just started.

Sliding down Ted's toned body, Cody teased up the hem of Ted's light blue t-shirt, kissing over the exposed skin, thrilling in the feel of those muscles tensing and flexing under his lips. He then licked from the waist of Ted's jeans up to his belly button, circling around it then dipping inside. "Mmmm."

The need for release was strong. Ted's dick was straining in the jean confines, and Cody wasn't making the situation any easier. With every kiss to his abdomen, Ted swore his dick got _harder_. "Please. I need you to touch me."

"I am touching you," Cody teased, running a finger lightly over Ted's stomach.

" _There_. Touch me _there_."

"Where?" Cody breathed out, his hand moving down to hover over the belt buckle.

"My dick. Please, Cody." 

Ted's voice, Ted's low, needy voice, his country accent, the way he said Cody's name, the way the sound was perfected off his tongue, well, it did things to Cody.  
Soon, his hand was down Ted's pants, stroking his need just right, applying the pressure he'd found that Ted loved the most, just to hear his name again. "Cody.." And there it is. "Cody, please Cody, oh shit. More. Yeah, Cody.." Each time a little slower, like it was painful just to make a sound.

Deciding to put Ted out of his misery, he yanked Ted's pants off along with his boxers, tossing them to the floor of the bus.  
Running his hands up and down the now naked thighs appreciatively, Cody could hardly believe his luck.

"Ted."

"Huh?" Ted barely had the sense to reply, eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly, growing antsy.

"Nothing." There was no use in getting sappy on him, Cody decided. Probably just ruin the moment. Instead, he lowered his head, running his cheek along Ted's legs, one hand still lightly stroking up and down Ted's cock, letting his warm breath ghost over the skin of his thigh.

Ted groaned, squirming pitifully by then. "Jesus Codes, I can't take this." 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stop, then... Pity." He began to sit up, pulling away from Ted.

"NO!" Ted's hand shot out, grasping Cody's hair. "Don't stop. Don't stop," he repeated.

"If you insist." Cody's head dropped back down, now letting his cheek brush against Ted's dick, his eyes shut as he felt Ted's hand tighten in his hair. The liquid leaking out of Ted's rock hard cock spread across his cheek with each pass, each time getting Ted more and more worked up. His lips were so close, he knew what Ted wanted. But he never tired of hearing Ted tell him exactly what he wanted. He turned his head, his lips resting on the underside of Ted's dick. "Tell me what you want me to do," he muttered against the sensitive skin.

"Want... my dick... in your mouth," he managed to choke out. And as Cody's warm, wet mouth sank down over him, he thought he was about to come right then and there. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUUUUCK!" he shouted, losing contol of himself, just as he did every time he was with Cody.

And for Cody, it was exactly the same if not worse. If not better.  
It was as though Ted, all of him, his body, his face, his heart, just being with him, was something Cody couldn't get enough of. He needed it more, he needed it all. The more he got, the more he wanted.

Taking Ted all the way to the back of his throat, he stilled for a moment where he was, delighting in the way Ted's face creased like he might just cry. "Uhhh, _god_ ," Ted breathed, his neck craning towards the ceiling.

Coming off, Cody sucked in a breath of air and stretched his jaw before going right back to it. The sounds Ted made, the weak noises that tumbled out as Cody worked his magic were almost more than he could bear. His ass was so used, and used it often Ted did, but still he could almost feel Ted's huge cock in there at that moment and letting Ted go with a pop, gasping for air, Cody needed exactly that.

Right then and there. 

He sucked two fingers into his mouth, making sure they were sopping with his own spit. As he bent forward once again to take Ted into his mouth, he reached around and pushed his wet fingers into his own ass, in and out, coordinating his bobs on Ted's cock with his fingers.

Ted was so lost, his eyes were shut, and he was focusing on the warmth of Cody on his leaking dick. He noticed when Cody pulled off, then felt his mouth back on him. Damn, Cody was good. Before he knew it, Cody's mouth was off him again. Must need another breather. And then he felt a different heat, a tigher heat. His eyes shot open, and right there before him, he saw Cody straddling him, back facing him, lowering himself down onto his dick. And then he looked beyond Cody, past that broad, freckled back, and saw _them_ reflected off the black of the TV screen.

Their eyes met just before Cody began to move. He rose himself up and down, looking at Ted looking at him. Then Ted's hands were on Cody's waist as he began to pump his hips up and down, matching the rising and sinking motions of Cody.

Cody's hand was pumping his own dick, leaking furiously, jumping of its own accord when Ted brushed over his prostate as he thrust upwards. "Fuck, Teddy, you feel so fucking good."

"You, too, Codes. Nothing could be better," he added, still watching as they moved together as one. 

Sex with Cody was never something minor, to be overlooked. As many times as they'd gone at it since that weekend in Atlanta, it was undeniably still like a dream every single time. Leaving Ted still waiting for someone to pinch him.

He watched as Cody rode him hard, rode him good, hardly believing that someone like him could ever be so deserving. After the things he'd done, the heart he'd broken, how could he still have walked away with the finer things in life? With the finest thing.

With his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, he gripped Cody's hips tightly, the smooth skin slippery beneath his touch. "God damn, look at that," he choked, watching the way Cody took all of him in so easily. "So good..so fine...such a good ass on you."

Groaning, Cody leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands as he continued to fuck himself on Ted's cock, leaving himself exposed. Ted sucked in a breath at the sight, smoothing his hands over Cody's bare ass, eyes riveted to the view.

"Like that, Teddy? You like that?"

And Ted did, he more than liked it. Running his hands across Cody's back, telling himself that all of this was _his_ Ted nearly died when he felt Cody clench around him, nearly making him bust his load too soon.

"Christ, don't do that. Don't do that, please."

"Shh," Cody whispered, gripping Ted's calves, moving himself like the forbidden snake, knowing Ted was coming unglued. 

Despite the 'shh' from Cody, there was no way Ted could keep quiet. Not with Cody spread out like _that_. He kept switching his view from Cody's back, to the TV screen, and when he could handle neither of those, he decided that the insides of his eyelids would be best. Still, he could feel every move that Cody was making, could feel the grip on his calves. "Shit!" He had to hold on. They had to keep going.

"Yeah, Teddy. Scream for me," Cody said, practically moaning in ecstasy. He glanced up into the TV screen, seeing Teddy's scrunched up face behind him, his mouth open as he let out shouts, incoherent words, Cody's name, swears, all mingling into one.

Sitting up, he dragged his nails along Ted's legs, taking pleasure in the moan it elicited from his lover. Slowly, he began to lie backwards, still using his legs to fuck himself on Teddy, but soon their bodies were flush against each other, sweat mingling with sweat, Cody's back sliding over Ted's front. And then his face was next to Teddy's, his left hand caressing Ted's face. "Open your eyes, Teddy. Open them for me."

And so he did. Instantly he was lost in a sea of blue. Immersed in heaven. His right hand moved up to cover Cody's on his face. Their fingers laced, and their bodies moved together. "Oh, Cooooody," he moaned. He couldn't hold back much longer.

Running his free hand down Cody's chest, down his belly, down until he reached...  
Ted could hardly stand it, having Cody in his hands, having himself inside his friend. He began furiously jacking him, clenching his teeth together, trying to fight off the oncoming tidal wave. He just knew if he had to drown in it, Cody had to drown as well.

"Faster," Cody groaned, letting his head fall back completely on Ted's shoulder, pushing his ass down to meet each of Ted's sharp thrusts. "Faster."

Wrapping a fist around Ted's, they worked together, motion for motion, pounding heart for pounding heart. Ted let out an unintelligible sound and his hips snapped quicker, one hand working over Cody and the other clamped down on his hip. "Not gonna last," he rasped, sighing into the sweat drenched hair above him.

"Mmm, come on Teddy, come on."

"Yeah, yeah. I am..oh god.."

"Me, too. Go harder, please, harder," Cody was practically sobbing, Ted filling him up so good and he was right there, right on the edge, knowing he was getting pushed over in three... two...

"OH GOD!" Ted shouted, spilling his load into Cody, his hand gripping _hard_ on Cody's hip, five small marks developing on the skin already.

"Teddy!" was Cody's matching shout as he came, his cum reaching his chin the orgasm was so intense. He was panting, his chest heaving. His head turned to the side to face Teddy, who he found was also looking at him. He moved in the inch or so, closing the gap between their faces, letting their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Innocent in comparison to what they shared moments before.

"Jesus..." Ted muttered against Cody's lips.

"Yeah..." He sighed, then, even though he didn't want to, even though he'd be perfectly content to have Ted inside of him forever, he pushed himself up, Ted's softening dick slipping out of him, a trail of cum following. Still, he stayed by Ted's side, letting his arm drape over him, fingers dancing across Ted's chest. He placed a kiss on Ted's neck, utterly content.

"Guess they were right," Ted said.

"Hmm?" Cody asked, raising his head from out of the crook of Ted's neck to look at him curiously.

Ted grinned. "The mattress. Didn't hear a single spring."

Cody smirked in return. "Quality material."

"Yeah. Definitely made the right decision," Ted said, talking about far more than just the mattress. 

And so the days wore on, much in the same fashion, but a thrill ride nonetheless, each and every minute. For as many towns as they drove through, Ted went through a range of emotions. Delirious in Des Moines, lovedrunk in Lancaster, horny in Hanover.

There was always a smile on his face at the mere mention of Cody and usually a tent springing up south of the border as well, something he was having to work hard at hiding in polite company.

"This is the sweet life, ain't it T?" Cody mentioned happily one day, not really asking, because he knew the answer.

Still, Ted gave him one. "The sweetest," he replied honestly. And it was. The kind of life that kings toast their wine to, the kind of romance that sappy movies only aspire to be. So sweet.

Until one day Ted found himself in Terrified Tulsa.

The night started out like any other, performing for a sold out audience, heading for drinks with the crew, then finally, retiring to their bus ("Let's name it Thunder! Strong fuckin' name, I think." "Nah dude, that's kinda lame." "Fuck you." "Later." "What do you wanna name it then?" "The Ted DiBus!" "Fag." "Suck it.") for 'bed'.

It was a rare night when Ted was feeling in the mood to do things differently, a rare night indeed. But on that night, as he let Cody give it to him gently, fingers gripping the mattress as Cody's large width expanded him so painfully, so beautifully, he felt as though he was somehow falling deeper, falling with no parachute.

"Cody, stop." Ted whispered, shutting his eyes. "Please."

"Am I hurting you?" Cody asked, slowing down, his concern evident.

"No, no it's just that.." 

Cody's hand cupped his face, thumb stroking the cheekbone, oh so lightly. "Just that what? You can tell me anything."

"I... I'm just... You ever get the feeling that this," he gestured between them, "is _too_ much?"

Cocking his head to the side, Cody opened his mouth, though no reply came out. He really didn't have a reply for that. Yeah, he thought that what they shared was _true_ , he knew their love ran deep, but too much? "What are you saying?"

"Doesn't this, well, overwhelm you? Even a little bit?" he asked, screwing his eyes shut, turning his face to the side, sandwiching Cody's hand between his face and the pillow.

"Guess you could say that. But this is what real love feels like. Sometimes it'll cut you like a knife, but on the same token, it makes you feel like you're on cloud nine." Using his hand to tilt Ted's face towards him once again, he bent down and placed several kisses over his face. "And that's what we have, Teddy." Then came the kiss to Ted's lips, his tongue lightly probing for entrance. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, languidly exploring what had become familiar territory. Then when Cody pulled back for air, he smiled down at Ted, his blue eyes shimmering. "Pure, undaulterated love."

Ted simply nodded in agreement, knowing in his heart that what Cody spoke was actual fact, what they had together could lift them to the sky.  
Or burn them to the ground.

He smiled softly, trying to ease away the doubt he'd placed in Cody's eyes, even if he himself was still feeling it. It wasn't that he was unsure of Cody's love for him, it was that he was unsure that _his_ love for Cody, their love together, wouldn't stab itself in the heart. Or if any of the guys ever found out. Afterall, there was still Randy. Who had yet to even raise an eyebrow in their direction.  
But Ted knew he knew. He had to know. If Sam knew, then...

The thought nauseated him. Still, he held Cody in his arms, ran his fingers through his soft hair reassuringly. Or so he'd hoped.

"Ted?" Cody knew him too well to be fooled into thinking his friend's skittish feelings had vanished _that_ quickly.

Grunting in response, Ted kept Cody's head nestled under his chin so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "Hey man," Cody's voice was childlike, so quiet.

Sighing, Ted ran his large palm up and down Cody's smooth back, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought over his next words. "You know it has nothing to do with how I feel for you. It's more like a free fall you hadn't expected to happen. And even if you put your hands out in front of you..."

"Don't you trust me?" Cody twisted in Ted's arms to look up at him.

"I do."

"Then?"

"Codes, it's," he paused, turning his cheek to glance out the bus window, the starry night sky urging him to go on. "It's not the fall that will kill you."

Squinting at Ted's profile, Cody tried to understand.

"It's the sudden stop at the end," Ted finished so softly that Cody almost missed it.

"Hey," Cody's loud voice pulled Ted from his thoughts. "What are you thinking?" Cody asked, righting himself better so that he was straddling Ted's hips, running his hands up Ted's neck and into his hair. "It's not gonna stop. We won't end. You and me dude, this is it. I mean, I believe it. Don't you?"

"I want to."

"Well, then, Teddy," Cody began, rolling over to the side, "just fuckin' do it. Quit letting your fears rule you. There's always gonna be someone who's not gonna approve of this. You just have to say fuck 'em."

Ted suddenly felt the loss, missing the weight that had settled on top of him. But those words began to seep in. Fuck 'em. Simple concept really. Someone got a problem with what he and Cody were doing? Fuck 'em. Someone got a problem with _him_? Fuck 'em. "Fuck 'em," he repeated.

Cody smiled, "Yup. Just keep tellin' yourself that. It doesn't matter what they all think. What matters is what _you_ think. And what I think. You got it? When it comes to us, not a damn thing those haters think matters. Let 'em. They're just jealous, anyway. I mean, look at us. We're hot."

Ted couldn't help but laugh. That was just one thing in the long list of things he loved about Cody: his ability to make him laugh. "Shit, Codes, you're right. I'm just... This whole thing is..."

"I know, Teddy. Trust me, I know."

Rolling to his side, Ted moved in closer to Cody, pulling him into a hug. Suddenly, he rolled over once more, this time taking Cody along. He welcomed Cody's weight on top of him once more. "Now, how about we pick up where we left off?" he asked, suddenly missing the feel of Cody's dick inside of him.

"You mean it?" Cody asked, obviously excited.

"Every word, baby, every last word." 

If Cody riding his cowboy was what was asked of him, Cody riding his cowboy was what he was going to give. And he did, oh he did. Like the flame hadn't nearly been stamped out, the roaring inferno lit up his eyes, his pupils dilating as he flipped Ted over.

"Now Cody," Ted breathed. Cody obeyed. Clutching Ted's waist like a man depraved, Cody pushed himself inside, the slight hiss escaping Ted's lips egging him on. "Oh god, could fuck you forever." "Do it." "Yeah." "Feels so fine." "Want this always." The bus was filled with screams and curses, both shocked that any nearby car alarms hadn't gone off with their cries like dying animals.

When Cody had exhausted himself and delivered homeruns for both himself and the blonde angel boy beneath him, he collapsed forward, both laying in a tangled heap on the bed, their sheets soaked with sweat and come and love.

It was just a type of cold feet, Cody told himself happily. Everyone gets nervous every now and then.

Wrapping his arms around Ted, neither bothered to clean themselves up and together, they fell into a deep slumber, a content smile on Cody's face; a worried frown still resting on Ted's.

With every passing day, it seemed as though Ted were coming down from his initial 'forever' high. What really killed it, though? The day he received a phone call from Kristen. He had been busy when she called, but the voice mail left him stunned. She had called to tell him she was planning on filing for divorce, and she needed him to sign the papers, as well. That word hit him hard. Divorce. So far they had taken no action towards splitting since she had found out about them. And Ted hadn't actually thought about it, either. Until this phone call.

Cody saw him on the bus, sitting on the edge of their bed, the phone still in his hand. He could see that _something_ was wrong. "Teddy?"

Startled, Ted dropped the phone, where it landed with a thud on the floor. "Oh... hey Cody."

"What's wrong, man?" he asked, walking over to sit down next Ted. He definitely knew something was wrong when Ted stood up and walked away from him.

Ted ran his palms over his face, not wanting to face Cody right now. But he still answered, the words mumbled into his hand. "Kristen called."

"What did she say?"

"She's filing for divorce."

Divorce? That meant that... Teddy would be free. Completely free. No strings. So, why didn't Teddy look like he was in the least bit happy?

"Oh," Cody replied thoughtfully, trying not to unveil his true feelings with that one small word. He was caught somewhere between pumping a victory fist into the air and wanting crawl into a dirt hole at the fact that he was the only one wanting to smile over it.

"Is this not a good thing?" he asked weakly, adjusting the hem of his shirt for the sake of having something to do with his hands.

Catching the sorrow in Cody's voice, Ted lift his head, placing a hand on one of Cody's shoulders. Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh. "It is."

"But?"

Running a hand through his hair, Ted flinched at the first thought that ran across his mind. "But it's just not that simple."

"What's not?"

"She's my wife. I took vows, I made promises," he spoke softly, scared to see Cody's reaction, knowing the heartbreak he'd see if he looked into that gorgeous face. He was right. "Dude I gave my heart away."

"Yeah, to _me_!" Cody spluttered, the words coming out before he could stop them.

Ted held his breath, fighting to hold back the words that sat at the tip of his tongue. It was almost infuriating the way Cody just didn't understand how big of a deal something like this was. This was Ted's entire life here, the life he'd always known before. His values, his lifestyle itself. It was one thing to fall in love, that part was easy. It was something else entirely to go from good Christian man to homo-sex buddy in the blink of an eye, watching his old life sail away, the ship departing without him on it.

But the look in Cody's eyes, the devastation, he couldn't bear it. And so he put his own issues to the side and reached out to pull Cody to him.  
"Yes, to you," he whispered into Cody's neck, feeling a pair of arms tighten around his waist, as though they were afraid to ever let go. "All for you."

Cody sniffed, his face buried in Ted's neck. "I'm yours, Teddy. I never loved anyone like this before."

That was something Ted could understand. This was _nothing_ like Kristen. This was passionate, true. Kristen had simply been the social norm. There were moments, though, that made Ted realized he _liked_ fitting the social norms, the status quo.

Cody raised his head up, not before nuzzling Ted's cheek with his own, and asked, "So, what does this mean?"

"Guess it means I gotta go home for a couple days. Guess I'll talk to her over the phone first, see what we can work out before we make it official... Then, I guess... It'll just be us from here on out." He tried to sound hopeful, he really did. But it didn't sound right, even to his own ears.

There was doubt in Ted's voice, Cody could sense it. He wondered if Teddy would _ever_ be able to move on completely. Would Teddy _ever_ be able to get over the fact that he was in love with his best friend? Would Teddy _ever_ be able to deal with knowing that the greatest thing in his life was a man? "Yeah. You and me. Sweet life."

"You and me," Ted repeated. How was it possible to want something _so_ much, to actually _have_ what you want most in the world right in front of you, but not want it for fear that the walls would come tumbling down, all at the same time? That's the state Ted found himself in at that moment.

Ted had two days before he was due to return home, for the first time in what felt like years, but had only been weeks. Return to a home that no longer felt like a home, but then, had it ever really? Because remembering that weekend after the basketball game, that whole night in its entirety felt like Ted was actually where he should be, that he was finally _home_.

It was a Sunday evening as they lay in what was technically Cody's bed for a change, arms wrapped around the other, Cody's head lazily resting on Ted's chest, neither saying too much. Both just enjoying the calm tranquility.

"I meant what I said," Cody's voice broke the air, startling Ted for a moment.

"'Bout?"

"Just about.." Lacing their fingers together, Cody smiled happily at the sight before him, just how perfectly they fit together, in every sense. "About how it could always be like this."

"I know." The need for words was low and so they continued to surround themselves only with the sound of their own quiet breathing and the sound of the TV turned down low. From Cody's bed at the far end of the bus, they were away from windows, from distractions. It was simply them, surrounded by a whole lot of nothing. And it felt perfect.

No noise from random outside parties.

No lights to disturb the serene glow they were lost in.

No warning to the bus door opening and footsteps making their way inside, all the way to the very back.

"Anyone seen my hoodie?" a voice yelled, two seconds before the curtain flew open and they came face to face with a wide eyed Legend Killer, standing in the doorway, frozen by the sight of his two very close and very naked friends in the same bed. "Oh my fucking god..."

"Randy!" Cody squeaked, shock and fear beginning to course through his body. He scrambled for the sheets, trying to cover himself and Ted up. It was far too late, though. Randy had seen them. They weren't fucking, Cody wasn't sucking Ted off. They had just been lying there in each other's arms. And maybe, well, maybe that was worse than if they had been walked in on while getting off. There was no way the position they were in could be construed simply as sex.

Ted was too stunned in that moment to think, much less move to cover himself up, speak to try and explain.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" His face was scrunched up into a look of utter disgust. The pair stared back at him, looking like deer in headlights. He turned around, a fake plant his first victim, as he picked it up and hurled it towards the front of the bus, the vase smashing as it hit the wall. "Sam told me about you, ya know. I didn't believe her. I told her that I see you two all the time, and I'd know if you were fucking. Kristen must be mistaken, because Teddy's such a good little husband. And then I see _this_?! You two are fucking _disgusting_!"

"Fuck..." Ted managed to mutter.

"Oh, you'll be fucked all right. Not one of the guys believed the stories about you two. Know why? Because Teddy would never cheat, not with a woman, much less with a man." Randy began pacing, knocking over everything he could, he was so pissed off.

"Randy, this-" Cody started, but was cut off.

"Shut the FUCK up! I was _defending_ you two little shits to _everyone_! And this is the thanks I fucking get? You two stemmin' the rose!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" came a fourth voice, a newcomer to the party. John Cena had heard shouts coming from inside the bus, shouts from his own best friend, and he couldn't stand by without trying to calm the situation a bit.

Cody had just enough wherewithall to leap from the bed and shove himself into the nearest pair of pants he could find, barely getting the elastic band of the gym pants up and over his hips right as a new face came through.

"Everything all right in here?" John asked, surveying the scene and quirking a brow. Aside from the fact that everyone was standing around while Ted lay naked in bed, nothing seemed too out of sorts.

But from the way Randy was practically heaving still, something was up. No one said a word for a full minute but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ted try to be stealth like and cover his groin with the sheet.  
"Guys?"

Randy's grip on a nearby shelf tightened considerably and while no one moved, no one spoke, everyone was waiting. Waiting for what, not one of them was too sure on. At last, when even a morsel of awkward silence could no longer be endured, through gritted teeth, Randy spoke.

"You boys sure found a way to make the time pass in Atlanta."

Cody's gaze reached the floor and Ted simply looked away, not wanting to acknowledge a thing or person in that moment. John frowned, looking to each party for some sort of continuation.

When no one said anything, John decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. "So, those rumors were true?" he asked, intending for the question to be directed towards Randy's two young protegees.

"Fuckin' look at them!" Randy answered instead. "Does that leave any doubt in your mind?"

"Randy," John said sternly, turning to face his friend, "shut the fuck up. This is about them, I don't see what your place is in any of this."

"Excuse me? I _thought_ these two were close friends of mine."

"What bothers you more about this, man, the fact that they're fuckin in the first place, or the fact that they didn't tell you to your face?" John asked, knowing he struck a nerve when he saw the muscles begin to twitch in Randy's clenching jaw. "Or maybe you're just jealous that they chose each other over you."

Cody's mouth fell open as John spoke. Someone was leaving this bus with a black eye, he was sure of it. 

"You know what Cena? Fuck you. And get the fuck off this bus. No one called your nosey bitch ass to come in here in the first fuckin' place," Randy spat, trying to decide if he punched that window, what would break first, the glass or his hand.

"No one really called you either, Randy," Cody pointed out, albeit somewhat timidly. Three heads turned to him at once, different levels of shock evident all around.

"I came to get something I left here. You know what Cody? Fuck you, too. I don't need this shit. From none of you. All I ever did was stand up for your lying asses and for what? For you to prove me wrong. Here I was, rollin' with a couple'a fags right under my nose and never even smelled the shit, so strong it was."

"Randy, chill out -" John started, but instantly, Randy's head snapped towards him and he was silenced.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Oh is this your bus? My bad, sorry man. I was under the impression that it was Teddy's and -"

"Oh Teddy's and little bitchboy's over here? Yeah, you're right. This ain't my fuckin' bus and as a matter of fact -"

This time, it was Randy who was interrupted and again, the air grew still as Ted spoke up at last. "Don't call him that," he warned, his voice low. But clear.

"Or what? What'll you do if I call him _bitchboy_ again?"

Ted stood up, not caring that he was completely naked and that he had three men staring at him. All he felt that moment was hate and rage. He couldn't recall ever being so pissed off. "I will fuckin' throw you headfirst out the closest fuckin' window you _ever_ say anythin' like that again," he growled, his Mississippi accent out in full force. And he was utterly serious. _No one_ would talk about his boy like that.

"I'd like to see you-"

Randy was cut off as Ted hauled back and punched him, catching his cheekbone and eye with his knuckles, knocking him down to the floor. "You wanna try sayin' anythin' else? Huh?" Ted shouted, itching to go back for more, wanting to smash Randy's face in for what he said about Cody. "I suggest you get off this bus before I _do_ fuckin' throw your ass out," he warned.

Holding the side of his face, Randy stood up, glaring at the two younger men. "Fuck. You," he snarled, but backed up real quick as Ted started to advance on him. He cast one last angry glance at them before he stormed off the bus, leaving John still confused about this whole thing, Ted shaking with anger and Cody brimming with pride that his Teddy stood up for them like he did.

The way Ted saw it was that out of everything and everyone in the entire world, and he'd seen enough of the world to plead his case, there was nothing out there meant just for him. Nothing besides Cody. Cody was his friend, his partner, and maybe not blood but still family all in the same.  
So precious to him that he kept him held tight, always in his heart, always beaming bright sunshine into his otherwise dreary life. No, he knew for certain that Cody was it. His Cody, his very best thing.

And for someone to talk about his best thing in such a way, in such demeaning terms, like they were shitting all over the thing that shone the brightest, that smiled the widest, that lit up his entire world. Well, to say anything to marr that absolution, you just didn't do that.

Not to Ted. Wouldn't stand for it.

And so he didn't.  
Though he knew that that wasn't the last of the confrontation he'd see with Randy, could feel the storm brewing any time they came within a few feet of eachother for the rest of that day and the following morning as well.

That day, though, he couldn't be bothered with Randy. Couldn't deal with him right then. He had one day left with Cody before going home. And, yes, he was happy he had this time to spend with him, lazing around on their (he loved that word 'their') bus, watching TV with Cody in his arms, but something seemed off. He figured that Randy had gotten into his head.

Not to mention they hadn't touched each other all day. Not like _that_ , anyway. Perhaps it was just because of the anticipation. Ted's head was reeling, thinking first about how things would go with Kristen, then he thought about Randy, about how strongly one of their closest friends had reacted to finding out the truth. He was so deep in his thoughts he barely registered the fact that Cody had started to nuzzle into his neck and place kisses on his jawline.

"What's up with you today, T?" Cody asked against his neck. When there was no reply, Cody went on whispering, "Last night I had a threesome with Miz and Evan. They tied me to the bed and tag teamed my ass. We video taped it, too."

"Hmm?" Ted turned to look at Cody. Had he said something?

"You didn't hear a word of what I just said?"

"Sorry."

Cody ran his fingers through Ted's hair, shaking his head. "What's up with you? You're so out of it. Is it Randy?"

"Part of it," Ted admitted. "There's also... tomorrow."

Tomorrow... The day was like a blessing and a curse for them both. "Everything's gonna be fine, Teddy. You gotta believe that."

With a noncommital sigh, Ted gave Cody a light squeeze around his shoulders, bent down to lower his lips to the others, paused as though he were thinking it over, and instead pulled his arms free and left the bed hastily, retreating to the bathroom in the corner.

"Don't stink it up like last time!" Cody called after him, trying to make light of the somber mood. But as he saw that Ted didn't so much as shrug at that, he let out a weary breath of air.

After staring at his reflection for far too long, Ted sat himself down on the floor of the tiny restroom, holding his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of the knots upon knots of fine thread that made up what was once considered his mind.

_It doesn't have to be like this_ , he reasoned with himself, knowing there was more than one option, technically anyway. But no. He couldn't even think on things like that. Unspeakable things.

And then he heard Cody's voice as an echo to his own _"It could always be like this."_

"No, no, no," he whispered to himself, holding his knees tightly as he rocked himself on the floor. How could something so wonderful be causing him such grief?

Cody continued to look at the bathroom door, knowing that his Teddy was hurting, wanting to be there to comfort him, but realizing that Ted needed his space. So he laid back in the bed, crossing his arms underneath his head, letting out a sigh as he hit the pillow.

This had all seemed so simple, at first anyway. First they realized their feelings for one another, then the had sex, then Kristen found out, and then he was back in Cody's arms. See, simple. But then reality struck. Other people entered the picture. He heard the talk, knew people were talking about them. He thought back to what Cody had said the other day. Fuck 'em. Fuck 'em all. And he tried to, he did, but he constantly found himself overwhelmed. By _everything_. Especially the feelings he had for Cody himself. That was probably the most overwhelming thing of all. And he knew somewhere in his mind that they were strong enough to get through this together. But, he wondered how things would go with Kristen, without Cody by his side. With papers to fill out, lawyers to deal with, not to mention the woman he caused so much pain would be there.

Ted stood up and glanced at himself one final time in the mirror. "Don't fuck this up," he whispered to his reflection.

When he heard the sound of the door opening, Cody's head immedietly turned back in the direction of it, watching as Ted came out. "You ok, Teddy?" he asked quietly.

All he got in response was a shrug. "Come here, maybe you just need some sleep."

Ted shrugged again, "Maybe I'll just... sleep up front..." He then walked past Cody's bed and picked up a thin blanket from his own and brought it up to the very front of the bus.

"Right," Cody started to laugh but the sound died out when he caught on that Ted wasn't turning back around. He watched with wide eyes as the figure made its way to opposite end, cocking his head to the side in disbelief. "Ted!"

"What?" came the glum reply.

"The fuck are you doing up there?" Cody called out, still watching for any sign of movement, waiting for Ted to quit being stupid and get his ass over to the bed.  
When he saw and heard nothing, save for the sound of a heavy weight sinking into one of the seats, he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Why are you up here?" Cody asked, slipping past the curtain and padding up to the front as well.

"Tired."

"We have a bed man, two of 'em incase you weren't aware," his voice came out annoyed, but hell, he damn well was annoyed. What the fuck kinda stunt was Ted trying to pull on him?

"Yeah and too close together," was what he thought he heard in response but he wasn't too clear. "Huh?" When Ted said nothing more, Cody peered around the seat, finding a pillow pressed up against the glass and Ted curling himself into a large ball in hopes of getting comfortable.

"Dude, what the fuck? You don't wanna sleep with me?"

"It's not that," Ted muttered, but made no move to get up.

"Then what?"

"Go to bed, Codes." What the hell?! Cody blinked at that, the tone of Ted's voice just writing him off as though he were nothing more than a mere bother to him, like Cody was just some kid pestering the adult for a bigger allowance. It hurt, it really fucking stung.

And as he swallowed over and over to get his tears to stay back, Cody slunk back to the bedding area, but not before whispering "Enjoy the freeze up front, asshole."

This wasn't too bad, Ted told himself, pulling the blanket around him further, trying to stay warm. Not bad at all. If only he could actually get some sleep. That'd be nice. But, nope, he didn't mind sitting up here, wrapped in a thin blanket, alone... with Cody mere feet away. He found himself shivering again, but tried to make no sound. Yeah, this was just wonderful. Could get used to this. But, fuck, it was cold. Ok, he was miserable. Another shiver ran through his entire body, his teeth starting to chatter. He was from Mississippi, used to the hot. His body wasn't made for this kind of weather.

All the while, Cody was in bed, and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Not with Ted causing such a ruckus up front. Oh well, it was his choice. The asswipe. Let him freeze. Cody didn't care. Not in the very list, no sir, not him. Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? He tossed the blanket aside and got up. "Just quit your yammerin' and get back here!"

"I'm fine," Ted mumbled back, his face pressed into the pillow.

"You're a liar. Now get your ass back to fuckin' bed."

Ted groused a bit, but then stubbornly made his way out of the seat, dragging the blanket and holding the pillow in one hand, and went towards the back of the bus, knocking a couple things over on his journey.

Cody stood watching as Ted climbled into his own bed, trying to mask the fact that he was upset Ted didn't join him. But he then watched Ted settle down, pulling the blankets over his own form. And then, slowly, Cody made his way to Ted's bed, climbing in behind him, wrapping his arm around him. And when Ted didn't pull away, Cody smiled, letting himself drift off for a bit. Until he felt his dick stirring, that was. Still half asleep, he rolled onto his back, reached over and grabbed Ted's hand, bringing it to rest on his developing erection.

He could tell Ted was more than just tired, emotionally exhausted to the point where he'd fallen fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And that was fine, but it still didn't stop Cody from seeking out the touch he craved. Snuggling up and forcing Ted to spoon him, he began slowly moving Ted's wrist, biting his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping the more worked up he got.

It wasn't long before he had a full out hard on, Ted's large fingers unknowingly arousing him. But god, it felt so good, felt so fine to have Ted touching him again after going a whole day without having at eachother, the longest they'd gone thus far.

But Ted was a stubborn man and Cody knew that when he set his mind something, it was gonna be a hard battle to win to get him to see otherwise. So he kept the touch light, trying not to thrust up into Ted's hand, as tempting and unbearable as it was.

He let out a small moan, feeling a patch of wetness forming on the outside of his cotton pajama pants and suddenly he felt himself being shoved forward, nearly falling off the bed. Before he could so much as utter the "What the fuck!?" that he was thinking, he turned to catch the aggression in Ted's eyes, obviously furious that Cody was luring him into physical contact.

Ted shook his head once solemnly and made an attempt to face the other direction, but the attempt was shot down as Cody pushed his back- hard. Ted needn't think he could push Cody away like that without repurcussions.

His head spun around, anger in his eyes as well as shame. But the anger outweighed and he shoved Cody once more before they were in a fitful scuffle on the bed, throwing elbows and landing heavy blows wherever they could.  
Just when Ted was about to pick Cody up and toss him all the way across to the other bed, Cody's sharp knuckles caught his top lip, enough to draw blood.

Growling, he lunged at Cody, still half asleep, but half alive and racing with adrenaline and before he knew what was happening, they were clawing at eachother's backs, biting lips, sucking tongues, making out with a raw passion.

And in all of two seconds, he roughly turned Cody around, yanked down his pants before lowering his own just enough to get it out, spit in his hand and then he was in.

Cody bit his bottom lip from the pain of the intrusion, drawing his own blood, tasting it mingle with the blood left in his mouth from the kiss with Ted. Still, even though it hurt like hell, he needed more from Ted. He pressed backwards, urging Ted on. And as if that wasn't enough, he reached behind him, clasping his hand with the one Ted had resting on his hip, and brought them both down to the mattress, their hands pounding the surface with every thrust.

This fuck was raw. Emotional. Painful. But it was also needed. For the both of them. To make them realize that things wouldn't always be peaches and cream, far from it, especially for two men such as themselves, constantly in the spotlight, under the gaze of millions each week. And, damn, after a day of keeping everything bottled up, of letting his emotions simmer, this was a blessing. To have Cody understand him, to understand his need to release those pent up emotions through Cody's ever-willing body.

Cody couldn't bring himself to speak, his body burning up from the inensity of everything happening right now. He wouldn't last much longer. Not after going the entire day without this. And he knew Ted couldn't hold out, his motions were already becoming frantic. So he wasn't surprised when, mere seconds later, Ted was coming inside of him, and he spilled out onto the mattress, choking back a cry.

Ted pulled out and settled back down on the bed, welcoming Cody's body as it was snuggled back against his. His best thing. He could never deny himself his best thing. Never. He knew in his heart, he knew in his body, he knew in his soul. Now, if only he could convince his mind.

The next morning, after Ted woke first and emerged from the bed, pulling up his pants and going about his business as though the night before hadn't happened, everything seemed so heightened to Cody.

The words that Ted didn't speak to him, left his mind numb, wondering just where they stood.  
The morning kiss he'd grown so used to receiving that didn't come, wounded him deep. But he said nothing.

After a mute breakfast, once they'd somewhat relaxed for a bit and settled down to watch some TV before it was time to take Ted to the airport, they both reached for the remote at the same time.

When Ted flinched at the contact their fingertips made, it nearly killed Cody, so bad that small act did hurt him so.

Things more or less carried on in the same manner for the next two hours or so, with Ted going out of his way to not involve himself in anything more than platonic touches and only offering Cody generic responses to any questions he may have had whether it was "Wanna watch Tombstone again?" or "So when am I gonna see you?"

At the airport, things were no better. In fact, Ted hardly so much as looked at Cody the entire ride, kept his jaw clenched as he gripped the steering wheel.  
After insisting that he head to his terminal alone, he made like to get out of the bus, thought it over and ducked back inside, grabbing Cody by the collar and devouring his mouth in a desperate kiss.

"Don't forget about me," he whispered into his neck, seconds before he let go, hopped out and slammed the door shut.

Cody's mind was reeling, head still spinning from the intensity of the kiss. As he watched Ted walk away, he licked his lowerlip, tasting Ted's flavor still on him. How could he _ever_ forget about Ted? What was that supposed to mean?

Climbing into the driver's seat, Cody nearly punched the windshield as a stream of tears broke loose, watching as the sliding doors at the main entrance of the airport shut closed, with Ted on the other side.

Why did that kiss have the taste of a last goodbye?


	3. Chase It 'til My Hands Bleed

Sitting on that plane made Ted wish he were back on their bus. Back in Atlanta. When there was nothing else apart from Cody. But, no, he had to go deal with Kristen. He covered his face with his palms, rubbing up and down. Things couldn't just be easy, could they? He found that he missed Kristen. Not so much as a lover, but as a friend. They had been friends for a couple years in college before he asked her out. Maybe there was some middle ground they could reach? Why burn a bridge that didn't need burning? 

Cody couldn't recall a time when he felt so alone, hollow, so _empty_. He was on Ted's bed, the one they often shared, his head on Ted's pillow, breathing in the scent. There was one glimmer of hope in all this. That being that soon, Ted would be his and his alone. Despite that kiss at the airport. That was just... Well, he wasn't sure what that was, but it couldn't be goodbye. Not after this. Not with what they shared. It would be like this, _just_ like this. Always. 

Ted pulled into his driveway, parked, cut the engine and headed up to the door of the house. He didn't know if he should just... open the door, or ring the bell. To be on the safe side, he did both. Though, on his way ringing the bell, he noticed his bare left hand. Biting his lip, he dropped his right hand to his pocket, fingering around the outside of his wedding ring. He hardly wore it anymore, sometimes putting it on for public appearances, but more often than not, he didn’t bother. But now, well, it seemed like he should put it back on. That’s why he brought it with him, to decide if he should wear it again, or not. He slipped the little metal band his ring finger before slowly opening the front door. He heard some high pitched barks, then a little ball of fur came running over to him, jumping up, paws on Ted's legs. He bent down, picking up Riggs and holding him close. "Hey, Riggs, you miss me, boy?" Then his wife came into the room. All the enthusiasm that had entered his voice from seeing his beloved puppy left as their eyes locked. "Hi, Kristen," he greeted, at least trying to be polite.

"Theodore... Let's just make this as quick as possible, ok? The sooner we go our separate ways, the better."

"Maybe we don't have to do this," he blurted out. 

Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrows raised. "Oh, really? You think I can just forgive you for cheating on me? With a man?"

"It was all Cody's fault." 

He had no idea where that came from but it sounded good at the moment. He blinked, forcing the image of Cody away, imagining the look on Cody's face if he were to have heard him say that. But what Cody didn't know wouldn't hurt him..

"Was it now?" Kristen asked, pulling her cardigan around herself a little tighter, walking back into the dining area, her Coach flats tapping against the tile, reminding Ted of the life he was used to, a life with a woman.

"You won't believe me, I know and I accept that," Ted started, part of himself wondering why he was even making the effort. But he took one look around his home, of the pictures of his family, his father and mother, his brothers, and his... Kristen, in every single shot. 

"But I was wrong in what I did. I had a moment of weakness and let myself lose control, not knowing all that I stood to lose."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kristen asked, frowning, her mind already made up.

"Because," he walked over, taking her hand in his own. She quickly removed it but he ventured on. "I know I'm not the man I should have been, nor the man I could've been. I know there's so much more to me than this. Just think about this, Kristen, please just do me this one thing. I know you don't owe me a thing, but as my wife, as my friend, please don't count me out. Not yet."

"Ted.."

Pulling off his leather coat, he placed it on the back of a nearby chair, momentarily catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, disgusted by the look on his own face. _You are such a liar, DiBiase_. Still, he kept on.

"I just know, I know that if you could give me one more chance, I could be the husband I always should have been. This house, this beautiful home and all of the memories we've put into it, it doesn't have to end like this. We still have a chance if we fight."

"I just can't, Ted. Not after-"

"Please Krissy, please find it in your heart," he found himself lowering to his knees, entwining their fingers. "Don't let me end up being the kind of man my father almost became." He knew he struck a chord, Kristen's fingers tightening on his own.

God damn, he was truly a piece of shit for even saying that.

"There's hope. I know we don't have trust right now, but we have love. We've always had love, haven't we?" Ted asked, glancing up. To his surprise, he found his wife nodding her head. "You love me?"

"From the start," she admitted, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"My mom once forgave my dad..." Ted said, letting his words fade out, thinking of Cody's sweet face, knowing that his actions in that moment were going to rip the heart from the chest of his best thing. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling the dream of Ted and Cody disintegrate.

"I need you to forgive me." 

Those tears that had been welling up in Kristen's eyes began to fall, as she pulled lightly on Ted's and, willing him to his feet. "Yes, Ted. I forgive you," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. 

Then Ted began to shed his own tears. Not the happy tears that Kristen was crying. No, he was crying because now there was no going back to his best thing. He had the normal thing. The average thing. Kristen. And it ripped him up inside. 

Lying in bed together, Kristen ran her small, thin hand down Ted's chest. "I'll go call the lawyers, tell them we don't need those papers afterall." She leaned in and kissed his cheek just before she got out of bed, grabbing a robe and slipping it over her naked body. 

Ted let out a huge sigh, his breath quaking. What had he gotten himself into? There was one thing in his life that had always been a constant. Cody. And there was one thing in life that was _the_ best thing. That was also Cody. So why was he willingly giving that up? Why had he gotten on his knees and begged for forgiven? This should have been so simple. That was the original intention, anyway. Come home for a day, sign the required papers, go back to Cody. Done. 

Kristen came back into the room after getting off the phone and lay back down next to Ted. "You know," she began, whispering into his ear, "I always thought you'd be an amazing dad." 

There were certain things a man had to do sometimes to prove his sense of self, to both his own mind and to that of his wife. And the world around him. 

That night, he swallowed the bile threatening to rise and talked himself into following through. It couldn't be that terrible right? He'd only had thousands of fucks with his wife since he'd known her, what harm would it really cause at that point?

And for all he knew, maybe she was right, maybe having a child would be good for him, for them. It seemed to dull the razor's edge of Randy's former chaotic life. Besides, with Cody, he'd never be able to have any offspring of his own. And that was exactly the sort of thought that enabled him to love his wife in the most intimate of ways.

When he was through, Ted rolled off, unable to bring himself to make sure she was taken care of as well, the way he always had with Cody. He simply couldn't bear to have to pretend. 

Closing his eyes as she ran her slim fingers against his jaw delicately, he turned his chin, screwing his eyes shut tight and asking himself if this was the right path for him, why had he pictured Cody's blue eyes at the exact moment he came? 

Kristen settled on her back, placing her hands on her belly, praying to God that this would work. Her eyes shut and a smile crossed her face, imagining what their life could be like. Two, maybe three little kids running around their home. It would be a beautiful life. 

Looking to the bedside table, Ted noticed his phone blinking. He reached over and picked it up, seeing that he had two missed messages. Glancing behind him, he saw that Kristen had fallen asleep, then opened his messages. Both were from Cody. Ted screwed his eyes shut when he saw the name. How would he ever be able to face him when he saw him again after what he just did? Oh, god, and what if Kristen was...? No, he couldn't think about that. Not right now. But then, what if she wanted to try again? No, no, NO! He had to get these thoughts out of his head. 

He didn't even want to look at those messages now. He couldn't. Not have having just... He couldn't see the words Cody typed, because he'd be able to _hear_ him speak those words, his optimism shining through. He'd look tomorrow morning. When this wasn't so fresh in his mind. 

Cody was constantly glancing at his phone, hoping there was a missed alert. But there wasn't. Maybe he should try texting again? No, he didn't want to seem overly excited. He'd be able to see Ted again tomorrow night. Tonight would be the only night he'd spend alone on the bus. Because after tonight, things would be on their way to being officially over between Ted and Kristen. Then Ted's promise to him would be fulfilled. He'd be Ted's Heaven Eyes forever. 

The next morning, on the way to the airport, Ted ended up spilling his Starbucks latte all over his lap, cursing to himself as he sped along the freeway. And when he got to he airport, things weren't much better. There was a power outage and his flight was delayed an hour. 

As he sat around, tapping his fingers on his luggage, trying to find something other than Cody to occupy his mind and distract him from checking his phone, he finally threw in the white flag.

His phone had been burning a hole in his pocket, screaming to be looked at. But all morning, he hadn't done it. With an hour to kill, and with a few miles separating his wife and himself, he pulled it out.

_Received Saturday Feb 27 8:53 pm - Cody R. - Make it home alright? How's Riggs? Text when you're not busy._

Ted pressed his lips together, noting the forced casualness in the text. He sighed, leaning back into the plastic chair. How was he ever going to tell Cody there'd been a change of plans?

As he thumbed over to the next one, he knew full well Cody would not understand.

 _Received Saturday Feb 27 11:17 pm - Cody R. - I won't forget, T, I promise. Til my hands bleed, okay, remember that. Please call._

He couldn't put this off any longer. The time had come to call, at least tell him that he was at the airport. He couldn't decide, though, if it'd be better to tell Cody about his situation now, or face to face. Shit, he could at least man up about that and tell Cody in person. So, for now, he'd stick to telling Cody minor details. Ok, he could at least stick to _that_ plan. He then punched in Cody's speed dial number and hit talk.

The smile that crossed Cody's face the second he saw Ted's name flash on his phone lit up his eyes. "Hey, Teddy!" he answered, his excitement evident in his voice. 

Ted's eyes shut as Cody's voice rang through his ears. That sweet voice of his, nothing could compare. And yet he was still giving it up for... "Hey, Codes."

"What's up, everything go ok yesterday?"

"Yeah... yeah... We're, uh, still talkin' things over. I'll be able to tell you more about that later."

"Ok," Cody agreed. "I missed you last night, baby. I'm so used to being in your arms," he confessed. "I can't wait to see you again."

Guilt washed over him that instant. Last night he slept with Kristen, the woman he was supposed to be divorcing, and he had done so without protection. Even if Ted didn't tell Cody about the change in plans today, a few months down the line there wouldn't be doubt in anyone's minds. "I missed having you in my arms." That _was_ the truth. He did miss having Cody tucked away in his arms as they slept. "I missed looking into those Heaven Eyes of yours."

Cody couldn't stop grinning. "When do I get to see you again?"

"Couple hours. Damn flight was delayed thanks to a power outage. But I'll see you soon."

"You mean the airport it cuttin' me out an hour of Ted time? Guess we'll just have to make up for that later on tonight," he purred.

Images flashed through Ted's mind of all the times he and Cody had been together in the last few weeks. All amazing, beautiful, magical. Heavenly. "Sounds real nice." Oh, and it did. It sounded wonderful. He could put off the news of Kristen for another day, couldn't he?

The moment Cody came into his sight again, he wasn't even aware of his eyes catching a vague sting. As he watched him get closer and closer, he was none the wiser that his lips were twitching. He couldn't differentiate the feelings in his heart from the intellect with which he knew he had to use. 

When Cody walked up, he'd had no idea that his cheeks were home to man made streams of holy water. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Cody's brow was creased, his precious little lips assembled into a worried flatline.

Ted shook his head slightly, smiling and tasting the salt as he did so, licking his lip and taking a few deep sniffs, his nose running as well. 

"No really, don't fuck with me dude. What happened?" Cody asked, glancing around before he placed both hands on Ted's shoulders, leaning forward so their foreheads were pressed together. "Don't shut me out. Please."

"I just.." Ted started to speak, looking at Cody's lashes and placing a hand on his cheek before letting it rest on his neck. He glanced down slowly, taking the sight in. He knew he had to tell Cody the truth now, not later. The longer he put it off, the greater the suffering would be. For both of them.

"What? Did she not take it well?" Cody asked carefully, sensing in Ted's demeanor that things were not okay. What had happened last night? There was still a 'them', right? "Please talk to me."

Wiping his eyes with the back of his wrist, Ted smiled numbly, the lisp he loved faintly rising to the surface. _Tell him, tell him, just tell him. Say it, just fucking say it. Tell him you're getting back with your wife. Say it, tell it to him now_. "I just missed you so much," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Cody and holding him tight.

Well. At least he told something of the truth.

Cody returned the hug, happily returned the hug, but he _knew_ something was wrong with Ted. "I missed you too, Teddy, so much. But there's more, isn't there?"

The tensing of Ted's body happened naturally, giving himself away. He had to tell Cody. There was no way around it. Because if Cody didn't find out from him personally, surely he'd hear it through the grapevine, and that's the last thing he wanted. "Yeah," he replied, his voice so quiet Cody could barely make him out. But Ted couldn't tell him here, not where people could see them. "I'll tell you more on the bus."

"Ok..." Cody rubbed circles on Ted's back, but something that Ted had just said was playing over in his mind. The bus. Not our bus. The bus. Ted was constantly telling him how much he loved saying that it was _their_ bus. So... to call it the bus to Cody, yeah, something was off. "Come on, let's get out of here."

On the drive back, Ted was leaning against the passenger side window, staring at the passing scenery, and not saying a damn word to Cody. To take some of the edge off the tense silence, Cody turned up the radio when one of his favorite Bob Seger songs, Turn the Page, began. He tapped his hand on the steering wheel in time to the music, singing quietly along with the song.

They made it back to Thunder, and once onboard, they knew they couldn't avoid things any longer. Ted was walking down the aisle, heading for the very back of the bus, but Cody grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Teddy, talk to me," he said to Ted's back.

Ted didn't turn around instantly. He even started speaking with his back facing Cody. "You know how I told you that Kristen and I were still talking things out?"

"Yeah..." Cody replied nervously. This didn't sound good. Why didn't this sound good? His grip tightened around Ted's wrist as he waited for Ted to continue. 

"Well the plan is for us," he emphasized the word us, leaving no doubt in Cody's mind that the us in question was Ted and his wife, not Ted and himself. "The plan is for us to remain together." The words were rushed and heavy, but hit Cody with an impact nothing short of bone crushing. Soul crushing. 

"We're staying married."

And instead of getting angry, instead of breaking down, he wound up laughing. And laughing and laughing. Something in his gut had been telling him for a while now that things were too good to be true. With Ted's nervous behavior on top of that, is was almost as though he were expecting it.

"Oh you are?" Cody chuckled, sarcastic eye roll in tow. 

"I am."

"Well, that's cool. I mean, I kind of anticipated you doing something like that anyway. Afterall, you are you."

"What's that mean?" Ted asked, frowning. Things weren't supposed to go like this. He planned on Cody crying (not that he'd ever ever a day in his life want to see it), he'd planned on a blowout to explode their world and truth be told, he even predicted the possible end of their friendship.

But he hadn't expected Cody to laugh at him.

"Just that you've always been a fuckin' wallflower, man. If someone wants you to do something, you do it. You have like, no fucking personality on your own, you know that?"

"The fuck?"

"It's true, you know it's true. That's why you're looking at me like I'm seeing your thoughts because you know I am. You wouldn't have even told me how bad you wanted my ass if I hadn't shoved it onto your dick myself. Yeah, that's right, look away. But you can't hide from the fucking truth, _Teddy_."

What the fuck was happening? 

"Ted DiBiase is a people pleaser, always has been. 'Get straight A's for me, boy.' 'Sure thing, Coach.' 'Church every Sunday, no matter where you are son.' 'Okay Daddy'."

"Hey, fuck you -"

"Yeah you did that, huh? And you loved every minute ." Cody smiled wryly, cracking his knuckles as he sat down on a table, stretching his legs and letting his feet rest on a shelf. "'Film a cliché movie and hawk it to any dumbass who'll listen.' 'Yes sir.' 'Fuck me, Teddy, do it now.' 'Yeah Cody, yeah.'" Cody sneered, mocking Ted's drawl. "'Marry me, be true to me.' 'I swear I will. As long as I can suck a good cock on the side."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ted screamed, fists clenched at his sides.

"Mmm yeah, you love riding me hard right? Shoving my face into the mattress, ohhh yeah Teddy, yeah baby harder.."

"Stop it," Ted seethed, gripping his hair. "Stop it."

"Love it when I come in your mouth, you love it so bad, can't get enough of the taste, like you wanna drown in it.."

"You're fucking sick," Ted whispered, covering his ears tightly as he walked to the back, not knowing where to go from here, feeling faint all of a sudden.

"Maybe so," Cody hopped off the table, one step behind Ted, before he ripped a hand from one of Ted's ears, pressed his lips to the skin and whispered "But you fucking liked it, too." 

Ted moved away, away from Cody's lips against his skin, away from _Cody_. Everything that he was saying was right, he wanted to make everyone happy. He always wanted to please everyone, but now he was hurting the ones he loved most in his attempt to make those same people happy. "Fuck off," he demanded.

But Cody was right behind him, right on his ass, constantly touching him. "Nah, don't think I will. Tell me, Teddy, you fuck her last night? That'd make you the good little husband, wouldn't it? For you to tell her that you're so sorry by being tempted by that little whore Cody and make it up to her by making passionate love."

Was he really that obvious? That predictable? How did Cody know every damn move he made? Of course, that's how Cody had always been, always been able to read him, know what he was doing before even he did. 

Cody smirked, "I fuckin' knew it. I had no idea that forever in your dictionary meant a goddamn _month_!"

"Just shut your fuckin' mouth, Cody!" Ted shouted, losing his temper.

Instead, Cody just moved in closer, sliding his body up to Ted's. "How is it you can man up to Randy, but you can't man up to your own damn self?" Next thing he knew, he was being pushed backwards, causing him to stumble, and his hands had reached out to grab onto Ted's shirt, pulling him down on top of him. 

In a scramble to get up, Ted pushed off of Cody's chest, but Cody batted his hands away, making him fall once more, and causing a scuffle between them. Limbs were going every which way, and all they wanted to do was stand the fuck up. But when Cody felt his knee connect with something, and he heard a crunch, the atmosphere on the bus changed. Concern flooded Cody's body as he went to check on Ted, seeing blood flowing freely from his nose. "Hey, hey, you ok?" he asked, using his own sleeve to wipe the blood off. 

Ted brought his hand up to his face, and seeing the blood on his sleeve made him see only red. Next thing he knew, he was landing a punch right on Cody's cheekbone. He didn't even look to check and see where Cody had fallen. 

"Cody Runnels," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "What do you do with someone like that.. what do you do..."

Grabbing his luggage, he ripped the zipper open, pulled out a fresh shirt and promptly changed out of his ruined long sleeved pink plaid shirt. Throwing the clean one on, he stomped over to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face and moments later, ambled back down the length of the bus, pushing past Cody in his haste.

Grabbing his wallet and phone and little else, he stormed off the bus, muttering to himself. "Was a one shot thing.."

For the rest of the day, Cody sat still in the spot Ted left him in, waiting for him to come back. Waiting and thinking. Waiting and crying. Waiting, waiting and when there was nothing left to wait on, he decided to nevertheless, wait some more. His phone rang and beeped endlessly but never showed the right name on the caller ID.

Sure, he could have gone to the hotel he knew Ted would be at, demanded for the lady at the front desk to tell him which room he was in (which he had half a mind to do, just for the sake of doing anything at all). But what good what that do? What good would forcing his way into Ted's path do him? If Ted didn't come back on his own, then there was no point at all.

At last, when it came time to head to the arena, a knock sounded on the metal door. But before he could leap to his feet, he saw the face through the window, sighing as he slowly opened the door.

"Hey man, how's it going?" John asked, taking note not to mention Cody's already forming black eye. When all he got in response was a shrug, he looked around for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Look man, it's getting late and I just came by to.."

"To get his stuff, right?" Cody asked, tilting his chin towards John, forcing himself not to break. "Huh," he mused, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "So that's how it is now? He can't even come talk to me anymore?"

"Hey dude, I don't know what's going on. All I was told was to pick up his shit and get it over to him STAT. His trunks are in here, I'm guessing."

"Here." Cody cut him off curtly, handing over the luggage and waving his hand in dismissal.

"This everything?" John asked, feeling like he ought to hug his friend or tell him things would be okay. But honestly, he had no clue what was going down at the moment or how well a hug would be received just then.

"Yup. I don't mean to be a jerk to you or anything so just go before I act out of sorts. See you there, dude."

Nodding his head, John turned and stepped off the bus, taking Ted's things with him. 

"Shit, my shirt must have fallen out when you got the bag," Ted groused as he went through his bag in search of his trunks.

"What the hell is goin' on with you two?" John asked, leaning his body against the door frame. "You two have always been so cool with each other, and you actually _punched_ Randy when he was talkin' shit about you guys. Now you two are having issues? The fuck's that about?"

"It's nothing."

"Right, so Cody's black eye and you staying in a hotel far away from him is nothing? Sure."

"Nothing you wanna get yourself involved in..." Ted muttered, making sure he finally had everything he needed before they headed over to the arena. 

"Whatever, man. You just seemed to have a real good thing goin', you two. Ya know, like, nothin' would come between you."

"Life came between us," came Ted's somber answer.

"Hey, it's your life."

"Damn right it is, and I think it'd be best for you and everyone else if they stopped tellin' me how I should live it."

John raised his hands defensively, "Hey, I'm just callin' it like I see it. Not sayin' one thing either way."

"Good. Now let's get to the show." 

The days and nights seemed to blur together, with Ted spending all of his moments in the ring, in a hotel or at home with his wife. His bad mood only escalated, to the point where he could hardly bear to talk anymore - to anyone. Only muttering a few words every now and then when required. He did enough talking in his mind to make up for anything vocal he may have lacked. 

He processed then re-processed conversations from recent history, thinking of things he should have said, regretting things he should have _never_ said. But what's done was done and there wasn't anything he could do to take it back. Not really.

But there was one night in particular when things reached an all time low for him.

While he'd known what was going to happen a few days in advance, actually seeing it happen, having to watch Randy DDT Cody right in front of his eyes, something in him snapped. He hopped off the ring apron and all but bit Randy's head off right in front of the live audience, the veins in his neck threatening to burst with every word he spat out. "What were you thinking?!" he demanded. "Tell me right now! Tell me _right now_!" 

Instead, Randy RKO'ed him and quite pointedly put Ted out of his misery. For then.

When he reached the locker room, he was tempted to rip the bolted down bench right out of the ground. Instead, he sat on it helplessly, staring at the linoleum floor and wondering if this was just how things were going to be for him from now on. Such a dull life. With only his Twitter account and his dog to keep him company.

Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair, keeping his head down as he heard footsteps approaching. Not having to glance up, he could see three gold triangles sitting on a surface of a clean, black boot. 

When neither moved, Ted finally risked raising his head, locking eyes with Cody for the first time in what felt like ages. He blinked, waiting for something - anything. Cody opened his mouth to speak, closed it shortly after, pressing his lips together before turning and walking in the other direction.

Ted rose from the bench, staring at Cody's shrinking form, walking further and further away, so far away from him. Seconds later, he found himself kneeling on the floor, against a row of lockers, thumping his head onto the metal, clutching a towel in his hand. "Fuck," he muttered, sobbing into the steel right before he punched it again and again. _"FUCK._

His curses turned to whimpers and soon, tears were falling as his body began to heave, gagging on the bile and spit and regret that damn near ate him alive.

Bracing himself against the lockers, the cool exterior soothing his hot tear-stained cheek, he began to curl up into himself, sobbing harder. 

When a new soundtrack of footsteps played out, he peeked his head out from under his towel just in time to see one of the refs standing there staring at him like he didn't know what to make of the situation. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" Ted screamed, loud enough for the man to trek away silently, leaving him alone once more. 

If Ted could go back to his goddamn wife, then he could go find someone else to fuck, Cody reasoned. Since they started together, there wasn't a day that they hadn't fucked at least once. And now Cody lost track of the time since he last got any. He wasn't looking for love, wasn't looking for 'the one', no, he had that, then had it ripped away from him. So, no, he wasn't looking to find another Ted, he was just looking to get his dick sucked. 

He headed to a nearby bar, wanting to keep up a cloak of anonymity, though he knew that it was near impossible. He glanced around at the people there, looking for anyone suitable. So, when he saw potential in someone, one of the medics that worked backstage, he walked over and placed a few bucks on the table. "I'd like to buy this guy a drink. For all the hard work he does keepin' us guys safe."

"Shit, if I got drinks from every guy I diagnosed with a concussion, I'd be in AA right about now."

Cody looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him. "Come on, man, it's just a thank you."

"I can pay for my own damn beer," he said as he placed his own cash on the bar table and walked off to his friends playing pool. 

Cody's eyes followed him, watching as he began talking to his friends, pointing and laughing, obviously at Cody's expense. Fine, he didn't want any of his perfect body? He'd just go somewhere else. Leaving that bar, Cody headed to another one, a little seedier than the last. This time, the instant he walked through the door, he had men on him. He grabbed one of them, a blonde man, slightly taller than himself, and led him into the bathroom. There were no kisses, no light, feathery touches. Not here. Not with... this guy. Cody simply pressed the man into the door of the handicap stall and pulled a condom out of his pocket (because who the hell knew where these guys have been?) and rolled it onto his dick before driving himself in deep, fucking thoughts of Ted out of his mind.

That night wouldn't be the last time Cody would seek comfort in the arms of another, but it would turn out to be the one and only occurrence while on the road.  
He found a place in a neighboring city and when he was home and had some down time, the place was usually his first stop on the nights when he was at his loneliest.

Three Legged Cowboys wasn't his particular scene, not in the least. In fact, to be blunt, he felt so awkward and out of place, much rather wanting to be in a nice chill lounge with laid back peeps like he was used to. But in the interest of finding something to suit his most particular and irreplaceable craving, he went where he had the highest chances of finding a reasonable substitute.

He'd always heard that gay cowboys rode harder, but after his Teddy showed him just how right that statement was, it was all he wanted. Even if the cowboy which his heart desperately sought after no longer wanted him, there would always be another who would...

"Hey doll, I've seen you here a time or two," came a set of words he'd heard all too often. Generic, but at least it was to the point. Which is all he really wanted.

As he turned around, he found a blue eyed man staring back at him expectantly, two cans of beer in hand, holding one out to him. Cody took one look at him, at his eyes, his jeans, his tan cowboy boots and began to smile. _Yep. Good catch tonight._

"And how's the view?"

"Nice, real nice. But ya know what?"

"What's that?"

"The view from my hotel balcony is purdy sweet, too."

Cody found himself nodding along as he took a sip of beer. "Yeah? Well, maybe I'd like to see."

"Maybe I'd like to show you."

And so it went. A gritty cycle but it got the job done. And hey, he was young. Who was he to have to care about finding a relationship? He had no time for that shit anyway. Anyone who he might have tried to like, wouldn't have worked out. His schedule was always go, go, go and the only one who could have kept up with it was someone who had the same one as well and... 

Well, it was neither here nor there.

After weeks of letting random hicks hit it, he grew tired of the atmosphere, feeling the initial rush he got from the illicit fucks start to fade. Until there was nothing left to spark his interest at all. 

Neither Ted nor Cody knew how they managed to get through week after week of Raws and house shows without blowing up at one another. Especially after the week that Cody got shot down at the bar. Oh, yeah, Ted knew. Word spread fast, he heard the whispers backstage, the laughs about how Cody tried to get into the pants of one of the medics. _Fuckin' got what he deserved_ , Ted thought to himself. Really, though, it hurt him to no end that Cody had turned to someone else. He should be the one by Cody's side, not some random man who had probably fucked hundreds of other men, not caring about who Cody was, not giving a shit that Cody loved nothing more than to sit down with a good comic, not giving a flying fuck about Cody's love of Zelda, only caring that he was getting off. 

A voice down the hall snapped Ted out of his thoughts, and from the other end of the room, Cody stopped rummaging through his bag. Next thing they knew the door was opening, and there stood a smirking Randy Orton. "Don't you just love when your happy little bubble bursts? When the walls come tumbling down?"

Neither man said a word back to him. The last thing they wanted was for that thing between them to end. And now that it had they didn't need Randy rubbing it in their faces. 

"And I hear Kristen actually took you back. Sam told me that Kristen told her you're trying to have a baby now, too. Congrats, Teddy." The sick smirk fuckin' _grew_ when he saw the shock and surprise on Cody's face. "Oh, you mean you didn't know, Cody? Of course you knew that Teddy here picked his wife over your bitch ass, maybe because you can't give him everything he wants."

"Shut up," Cody mumbled.

"Sorry, did you say something, bitchboy? Maybe you should try speaking up a bit," Randy taunted. Cody said nothing in return. "That's what I thought. You know, Ted, you're a lucky ass man. To have your wife actually take you back after getting fucked by bitchboy over there..."

Out in the hall, John was walking by, and the door to Ted and Cody's locker room, and he could hear Randy's voice from inside. Knowing full well that he shouldn't get involved, he did anyway. "Randy, what the fuck is your goddamn problem?" 

"You just don't ever know when to butt out of shit do you?" Randy asked, slowly turning to face John, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyone have a mirror?"

"Fuck you," Randy spat.

"Right, right. That's a real intelligent answer if I ever heard one," John nodded his head, fully making his way inside of the room. "You're a piece of work my friend, you know that?"

As the two began bickering, the sound of their voices began to fade for both Ted and Cody, both hyperaware of the other being so close, within reaching distance. Within fucking distance. As always, it was beyond his control when he felt himself reacting in a way that was terrible as well as a moot point. Shoving himself down and readjusting things, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Cody cleared his throat.

"It's alright dude," he said, looking at John, an expression on his face that a boy as young as Cody shouldn't have to wear. "He's right."

Ted glanced up at that, thrown off balance some by Cody's words. But he said nothing and continued to gather up his belongings.

"Huh? No he's not right, he's just doing things the Randy way. It's always the Randy way. If its not to his standards then it's wrong. Ain't that right?"

"Not my fault that the truth loves me," Randy spoke calmly, leaning against a wall, hard expression set.

"The truth? Bullshit son, this has nothing to do with any sort of truth and everything to do with you throwing a tantrum."

"A tantrum," Randy chuckled. "Yeah, sure, uh huh. This is me. Having a tantrum. No, this is me being insulted by the fact that my two closest friends are flaming faggots. I mean shit, its bad enough that Cody here's one but that's almost common sense that he would be, ya know? But Ted over here, Ted.. Damn, who knew such a straight and narrow hillbilly like him would be an avid player in butt darts? Not me, never would'a guessed."

Cody looked broken at Randy's words and Ted just seemed liable to strangle Randy with his bare hands.

"Nah man, I think it's actually just you being insulted because they had more balls than you ever did."

"Do tell."

"You already know."

"Know what? What do I fucking know?" Randy huffed.

John looked around the room, noting the expressions on all three faces and sighed. Shaking his head in defeat, he shrugged, thinking better of his actions and the consequences they could have. "I'm not doing this here."

As he made to leave, Randy's taunting voice called him back. "Puss."

John's whole body froze, staring at the ground, the bite in Randy's voice slapping him hard and demanding a fight. Turning, he looked once more to Cody and Ted, the helpless expressions on both of their faces, knowing how miserable they both were. Then he looked to Randy, the look in his eyes almost diluting from potent fury to a dulled down irritation.

When John stood directly before Randy, he waited a moment until their eyes were locked and as soon as they were, he pulled his fist back before crashing it straight into the wall, millimeters away from Randy's temple. "Have you never wanted what they had?"

Randy's eyes widened, from the impact so close to his skull or from John's words, John wasn't sure. But the reaction told him he was very close to home.

He looked down to Randy's crotch before slowly and deliberately dragging his eyes back to meet Randy's. "Ever?" he whispered. 

"No," Randy growled, low in his throat. His mind was screaming at him, get _away_! Because with John so close, his body was reacting in ways that he did. Not. Want. 

John pressed his body in tight to Randy's, letting the hand that wasn't on the wall run down Randy's arm until his hand was cupping Randy's cock. "I'd say otherwise, Randal." He uncurled his fist, and though it was throbbing, he let his hand fall to Randy's face. 

Turning his face to the side, Randy shut his eyes, but it didn't help. Because even though he couldn't see John's eyes, he could still feel them. And he most definitely felt John's hands, both on his face and his awakening dick. "That was years ago. Time's passed. It's too late for that."

"Says who? Look at me, Randy. Tell me why we still can't do what we should have done years ago?" John's voice was soft, genuine. He was used to wearing his heart on his sleeve, and this was no different. Only it was. This was a side of John he wasn't used to showing people. The chance of a new life was hinging on what Randy would say. 

"We're both married, John. I have a kid."

"So? Randy, you and I both know that-"

"No!" Randy cut him off, trying to get away. But he wasn't _really_ trying. The struggle was more in mind than anything else. "We can't..."

Removing his hand from Randy's dick, John brought it up to Randy's other cheek, now holding his face in his hands. He turned Randy's head back towards him and took in the beautiful features. "Open your eyes, Randy."

As Randy did, John leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. There was absolutely no resistance. Randy melted into the kiss, their tongues seeking the other's out as hands clutched at one another furiously. That moment had been years in the making, the pair fighting through the built up sexual tension, hoping that marrying would curb the feelings, then simply trying to ignore them when it didn't help. 

Ted and Cody looked to each other, their eyes locking briefly before hurriedly looking away. It was getting to be too much, John and Randy groping each other against the wall, Cody just feet away. Ted grabbed his things and left the room. And Cody watched him go. 

It was a few weeks later that Ted happened upon a piece of news that would once again, change the course of his life. Even if he hadn't fully understood just then.

His home life was good, a little dull but that was to be expected, but good either way. Spent time with family, took his dog to the lake, went fishing. Did things that normal men his age did. It was reassuring and kept him comfortable in the state he was in. 

But even so, while it looked good on paper, the life he was living wasn't enough to block the vivid memories or curb the cravings. And comfort nor reassurance would keep him warm at night - not the way Cody had.

He attended social events with his wife ("Wanna go out for dinner." "I'd rather stay in tonight, Krissy." "It's Thursday night. We could still smarten up and head over to the church social." Pause. "Well alright then."), smiled at the appropriate times (How fake did that feel?), golfed with the gladhanders (Snooze). 

And while he always had something to do, the last time he could recall experiencing excitement was when...

The morning Ted learned that he wasn't to be a father any time soon afterall, his face went slack as he tried to process the information. He'd already talked himself up, prepared himself for a new life, one that involved diapers and a savings fund for college. He'd been so sure, so sure that the gears were already in motion, just so sure..

And now that the gears hadn't even been oiled, he just didn't know what to make of it.

He had two options really. Keep trying (that night, perhaps?) like she wanted. Or not try.

He thought about how happy his parents would be, how proud everyone would be of him. As though planting some seed made him a hero. But the approval from others was very tempting.

Before he had a chance to make up his mind, fate made it for him. He was sitting out on the pier by the lake, dangling his feet in the water and watching Riggs swim after a few loitering ducks in the distance. "Hey bud, think they know you're not one of them!" Ted called out, laughing at his dog all sopping wet and looking just as confused as Ted felt.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm orange tint all around them, wiping away the last traces of the cool blue heaven sky. Blue the color of..

His phone went off next to him, pulling him free from his reverie. Right before shoving him right back in, further than before.

_Received Fri Mar 19 6:37 pm - Cody R. - Friend, this message is long overdue. Coming through on the 20th for a signing. Drop me a line if you wanna hang out._

Ted glanced up, his hand trembling, catching sight of Riggs swimming back to him, a random piece of tree bark in his mouth, tail almost wagging as he swam. How could a dog look happier than a person? 

Before he knew what he was actually doing, he found himself typing back a response and after he hit Send, the two words stared back at him, flashing in his mind over and over. 

_You bet._

Just when he was so sure he'd never be able to smile genuinely again, he found himself doing just that. 

He went to pick up the pole he had sitting in a cup designed just for that, when you wanted to go fishing but take the lazy way out, and when it was in his hands he suddenly felt a tugging, and he watched the line _move_. "Riggs, we got one!" he shouted to the dog currently shaking himself dry on the shore. 

"Woof!" he barked, running over to join the excitement at the end of the dock. He was staring at the fish out in the water, putting up a fight, barking at it each time it lept out of the water.

The small mouth bass was making him work for it, Ted was reeling in, the line pulled tight. If the fish were as big as it seemed, it could make a hell of a dinner. _Finally_ , there it was, right in front of him. He reeled in the final few feet of his line, grinning as Riggs barked at the flapping fish. Yeah, that had to be at least a three pounder. 

Kristen smiled at Ted when he walked through the front door, Riggs trailing behind him. "You manage to actually catch dinner this time?" she asked, knowing his bad luck when it came to fishing. The big one was always 'the one that got away,' and the ones he did manage to watch were little perch, unsuitable for eating. 

"Sure did," he answered, holding up the fish for her to see. "I'll go clean him, fillet him up. I'll let you know when dinner's ready," he told her before he and Riggs walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

They were both at the table, eating their fish when Ted decided to bring up tomorrow. "I, uh, don't think I'll be around much tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"When we were out, I got a message from one of my old college buddies askin' if we wanted to hang out."

"Oh, really? Who?" she asked, trying not to sound suspicious, even though she was, knowing that she knew a majority of his college buddies. 

Ted racked his brain for someone that she hadn't met in the two years they had been dating in college. "Charlie. Sophomore year he went to study abroad in England and decided he liked it so much he wanted to stay there. He was coming back to the States for a bit and wanted to know if we could hang out for a while..." That was all a load of crap. Yeah, Charlie had moved to England, but he wasn't coming back. As far as Ted knew. They hadn't spoken since he moved there.

"Ok, when will you be back home?" 

"Probably won't be..."

She narrowed her eyes at him at that. He was already planning on not coming home? "And why's that?" He better not be lying to her, this better not be _someone else_ coming.

"Well, ya know, guys get to talkin', get to drinkin', don't wanna come home drunk, disturb you," he replied, and all the while he hoped that he and Cody would be getting up to something else. 

That night, Ted could do nothing to calm his nerves, wishing it were tomorrow already, cracking his knuckles constantly. After dinner, he sat on the couch, chewing on his thumbnail until it bled. And even after that, he continued to gnaw on the skin, eyes glued to the TV but not watching much of anything, some dancers in glittery outfits tango-ing around on the screen.

In bed, he didn't sleep a wink, but didn't so much as touch his wife either. He couldn't, not now, not after knowing that in just a few shorts hours... No. Good thing she turned in early enough as it was, leaving Ted alone with his thoughts free to roam and his boner tenting the sheets at said thoughts.

The next day wasn't much better. He fiddled around with things at home, mowed the lawn, took Riggs to get his new vaccination. But everything was done with his phone purposely set on vibrate in his pocket - just incase.

His nerves were magnified, waiting for 7 p.m. to roll around, knowing the signing would be done by 6:30 and with the way PR worked, it would be about thirty minutes before Cody would have enough time to himself to send Ted some sort of word, notifying him of his whereabouts. Or where they were to meet.

Maybe Cody would meet him somewhere with Thunder. Or maybe they could go to a hotel somewhere. Yeah, a hotel. With a huge, soft bed. A great headboard to hold onto. A plush carpet to fuck Cody straight through. Oh God.

Or maybe they'd just go to some bar, have a few drinks, maybe grab dinner? Shit. He hadn't even thought about that. Cody did say hang out, afterall. He hadn't mentioned anything similar to what Ted was dying for...

Fuck. 

What if he hadn't even meant for anything like...

He sat in a lounge chair next to a window in the living room, tapping his foot incessantly, knocking back bottle after bottle of ice cold Shiners. Checking his phone every two or three minutes, he sighed, wondering if Cody had changed his mind and didn't actually want to see him. Or if when he finally got in touch, all he wanted was to chill.  
Ted supposed that was a whole hell of a lot better than sitting at home, listening to Kristen and two of her girlfriends discussing (in great detail) the latest episode of Desperate Housewives.

Yeah. Any time with Cody was better than no time at all.

Just as he stuck a wad of chew into his mouth, a buzz against his leg nearly sent him through the roof.

_Received Sat Mar 20 7:32 pm - Cody R. - free now. you still wanna meet up?_


	4. Blondes Won't Steal Your Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I never posted the last chapter of this fic earlier! Sorry about that. Here's the finale.

Nearly swallowing the spit that had built up in his mouth in his frantic state, he realized he had to answer. But what could he say? He didn't want to sound desperate. Which he was. He needed to sound casual. So he settled on the two words he used yesterday when Cody first propositioned him. _You bet._

Cody grinned when he saw those two words pop up on the screen. But... where should they go? Maybe it should be somewhere neutral, like a nice restaurant in town. Or a bar. Because there's no way that Ted would want to... No, not after going back to his wife like that. What was the name of that place Teddy liked? Cody racked his brain, trying to remember the name of the BBQ joint Ted frequented. And then it came to him. So, he sent off a message again, leaving the final decision up to Ted. _Dinner at corkys? Unless you had something else in mind..._

What was Cody getting at? Of course he had something else in mind. And it most definitely did not involve dinner at a BBQ place. Now there was the question of should he be blunt about it? Just come out and say that he wanted nothing more than to fuck Cody all night while apologizing for being a complete dumbass? _Was thinkin more like a night at the radisson._

Upon seeing the text, Cody grinned even wider. He couldn't be happier. That was exactly what he wanted: a night with Teddy. And Teddy wanted it, too. They couldn't carry on like they were. It was all taking its toll. If they could just get back to how things used to be before Teddy had gone home. If things could just be like they were in Atlanta. He thought of the beauty of that, this thing, whatever this thing was, it started in Atlanta, at Cody's home, and they were getting back together, _finally_ in Teddy's home. Well, near Teddy's home. It was perfect. And so he sent back his reply. _Would love that. Now?_

Now? Absolutely. These were all wasted minutes. Minutes that could be spent with one another. _Yeah, ill book a room, meet you there?_

And Cody couldn't resist using those two words Ted had used on him several times. _You bet._

Leaving the house wasn't the hardest part ("Charlie's here, gonna head out now." "See you tonight? Or still tomorrow?" "Probably tomorrow, I'll call you." "Alright then, be careful." "Yep. Love you." "Love you, too." "Bye Teddy." "Yeah, bye Ted." "Karen, Denise. You girls behave yourselves."), not hard at all. 

The drive however, was the worst. It seemed as though he hit every red light on the way over there _and_ a train decided to pass through. He sat at the crossing for ten minutes, turning the radio on and off, checking his reflection, smoothing down his shirt. 

He thought over the things he would say when he saw Cody, the many apologies he'd make, truths he'd admit to. "Hey Codes, thanks for meeting with me. I know how hard it must be to be friends with such an asshole and..." No. "Hey Cody. I never had any intention to hurt you, ever. And I'm so sorry for.." Too cliché.

"Cody. Have I ever told you that the night we met, I knew there was something special about you? I knew it then and I know it now. And even though I haven't always showed it much, I want to show you tonight."

Yes. That's what he would say. Just as he had it all worked out in his mind, the barricades began to lift and soon, he was back on the road and pulling in to the hotel parking lot.

Just past the swiveling doors was the check in desk and as he proceeded to hand the guy his credit card, he heard a throat clear behind him and his posture immediately straightened. 

He ran through his small speech again, wanting to get it down perfect, the man handing him his card back. _Cody. Have I ever told you that the night we met..._

But as he turned around, he found a man with Heaven blue eyes standing before him. A man in a plain deep blue t-shirt with a front pocket, slightly wrinkled, but just so nice. The man smiled and Ted caught sight of a set of dimples, and his blood grew hot beneath his skin. 

Anything he'd planned on saying was erased completely and without glancing around first or caring who saw in that moment, he walked over and placed his hand on the soft, tan cheek.  
"God, you're so beautiful." 

Stunned was probably the best word for how Cody was feeling at that moment. Stunned and amazed. They were in _public_. Yet there they were, Ted's hand on his face, calling him beautiful. He brought his own hand up, covering the one Ted had placed on his cheek, curling his fingers down the top, leaning into the touch. "Teddy..."

"Codes, I..." He couldn't say anymore, he was so choked up, emotions ready to bubble over, much as they did the first night they were together. 

Still holding onto Ted's hand, Cody let them both fall as he began to lead Ted to their room. He heard the man behind the desk say 611, and that's just where he intended to go. The wait for the elevator was torturous, both needing to be in that room, behind closed doors, away from the world. Even with Cody's fingers brushing over Ted's knuckles, it wasn't enough. They needed more. 

And then those doors dinged open, as soon as they were inside, Ted had Cody pushed up against the wall, staring into his eyes. Cody stared back, looking into the depths, seeing that beyond the scared man was someone who truly loved him with everything he had. So, Cody began to speak, to talk to him, tell him things he had said thousands of times before, but needed to say again. "Oh, God, Teddy, I missed you so much. Every minute away from you, every minute not talking to you, every minute of being in the same room as you but not being able to do anything about it, all of it, was terrible. I need you Teddy. I love you. You're everything to me, Teddy. You're my world."

"And you're my heaven," Ted whispered when Cody finished talking. His face was just centimeters from Cody's, their lips were so close, but just as he moved to close that insignificant gap, the doors were opening up to the sixth floor. 

Breaking apart their bodies, they kept their hands clasped as they left the elevator and walked down the hallway to their room. Reaching into his pocket, Ted pulled out the keycard, sliding it into the lock, waiting for it to turn green. When it finally did, he opened the door, revealing a king size bed, a plush white comforter and pillows galore. 

When the door closed, Cody turned towards Ted, holding onto his shirt, finally letting their lips crash together in a kiss that had been building for the last month. Upon pulling apart, gasping for much needed air, Cody managed to breathe out, "Make love to me, Teddy." 

Startling at that, Ted looked at Cody, looking, but also _seeing_. Finally.   
Softly holding Cody's head, he ran his hands down the pretty face, letting his fingers linger over Cody's closed eyelids. Just long enough for Ted to look to the ceiling and blink away the tears he felt forming.

Placing his lips on Cody's, he let his hands trail down the sides of the shirt, slipping just inside the waistband of his pants, his thumbs brushing over the hipbones. Cody let out a tiny moan and that was it for Ted, because he was completely in Cody's arms, their mouths desperately trying to swallow the other whole.

His hands were unbuckling Cody's pants, dragging the zipper down as they continued to makeout like to rival teens on prom night. 

Before Ted was even finished undressing him, Cody was already clawing at his clothes, and Ted removed those as well, hardly breaking their kiss through it all. At last, when neither could stand it any longer, he felt Cody poking at his chest, trying to get him to back up. 

Taking that moment to pause and look down, Cody's perfect body so hard, all of it, and waiting for him, he couldn't wait another second, not a single solitary second and so, he pushed on Cody's shoulders and before he knew it, they were on the floor, breathing hard, clutching onto each other's hair, sighing as their skin touched.

"Mine," Ted whispered, uncaring of the tear that leaked out and when it did, he rubbed his cheek against Cody's, letting him feel the truth. 

Feeling that tear on his cheek, the tear that fell from Ted's eyes, caused the dam to finally break in Cody. This moment had been building, he had been pining for this moment since Ted told him he was going back to his wife. And now, well, now they were back together, and Cody could no longer hold back his own tears. Those little drops fell from his eyes, mixing with Ted's. "Yours. God, Ted, all yours."

Ted raised himself up, looking down into Cody's face. So beautiful. So perfect. His. He let his thumb brush away one of the fallen tears, taking him back to that night in Atlanta. "Tell me again. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Make love to me," Cody said again, his voice full of passion. 

Letting his hand run down Cody's side, Ted sat back on his heels, admiring Cody's body all over again. He continued trailing his hand downwards, tracing the deeply cut hip lines before moving back to the outside of Cody's leg. He grabbed hold of Cody's ankle, gently pushing it up, and Cody helped him along, drawing both legs up towards his own body, exposing himself further for Teddy. "You're too good for me, Cody. I don't deserve you," he whispered as he spread spit and precum over his rock hard cock. 

"Don't say that, Teddy. Just... love me, please."

Ted lined himself up with Cody's hole and slowly began to work his way inside. His hand was running over Cody's leg, trying to soothe away the pain. When he was fully sheathed inside, he bent forward, one hand now cradling Cody's face, the other on the floor by Cody's head, balancing himself. With his lips hovering above Cody's, he whispered, "I'm so sorry." 

_'Me, too,'_ Cody thought to himself, closing his eyes at the feel of Ted inside of him, wanting to die at the thought of Ted not knowing he'd been with others, all of those other meaningless John Does who were nothing more to him than ways to pass the bitter sting of time. 

Having Ted in him again, rocking gently, felt like he could finally be Cody again. He didn't have to be Honey like he was to those guys he met, didn't have to be Rhodes like he was for the fans, didn't even have to be Coco like his family called him. No, with Teddy, he was Cody.  
And without Teddy, well, without him he didn't feel like much of anything.

Locking his ankles around Ted's neck, Cody held onto his biceps, in awe of the beauty above him. Ted was watching him with such a look on his face, as though he were carefully studying Cody's eyes, trying to find answers in them.

Can you forgive me? Ted's eyes asked. Already have, Cody's seemed to reply.

Is this good for you? - God yes, please don't slow down.

I'm sorry for everything. - I love you despite it. 

You do? - Yeah.

Ted smiled, bending down further to kiss the tip of Cody's chin, wanting to stay right there in their moment forever. 

“Fuck," Cody cried, breaking their silence, unable to hold back as Ted brushed against his prostate. No one ever felt as good as that. No one knew his body like Ted did. And no one else ever would. His grip on Ted's arms tightened out of the sheer pleasure he was feeling. He clenched his ass, holding Ted in place, leaving them a frozen tableau, wanting to file this moment away forever. 

Moving down from that kiss at the tip of the chin, Ted continued along the strong jaw, down his neck, over his shoulders. Then he reversed his path, this time, using his tongue, tasting the salty sweat that had begun to develop on Cody's skin, savoring the taste. And Cody was beneath him, tilting his head to the side in order to expose as much skin as possible, giving his body over to the man he loved. 

He had missed this. It had been just a few months since Atlanta, a couple weeks since he decided things would be easier with Kristen, but he knew right then that Cody really was the only one for him. Sure, he said it before, that Cody was his, Cody was meant for him, but had he ever truly believed it? Well, now he did. He knew without a shadow of a doubt. 

And so when he began to move once more, he kept up the gentle thrusts back and forth, muttering words of love to Cody. Words that he now said with _every_ part of his being. Words he never would have said to his wife. Words meant for his one and only. Words belonging to his Heaven Eyes. 

"Oh god, touch me Teddy," Cody whimpered, feeling ready to explode, the tender touches and gentle embrace drowning him in Ted's sweet country molasses, needing something more. Something to tell him it was real. "Please fucking touch me."

The moment Ted's fingertips brushed between his legs, and delicately ran up the underside, Cody's mouth fell open and his legs spread a little more, ankles still wrapped in Ted's hair, his thighs tensing up. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Ted whispered, glancing down at his own hand lightly wrapping around Cody's cock, the sight causing him to make a serious effort at not coming. "Yeah, you're so hot. Fucking hot," he panted, barely moving his hand, wanting to prolong the feel of the hardness under his touch.

"God Teddy, please," Cody sobbed, taking hold of Ted's hand on himself and forcing him to speed up his motions. "I can't fucking take it, want you so bad baby.."  
Ted could barely make out the words being mumbled against his neck, hot puffs of air meeting his skin, the feel of teeth gently biting at his shoulder.

"Harder," Cody pleaded, his legs falling down, planting his feet on the floor and raising his hips.

Something in Cody's voice caused Ted to wince and his mind flashed with images of Cody on his knees sucking off random guys, of Cody on all fours for someone else, yelling _"Harder."_ Is that what he sounded like to them, too? Were these the kinds of things those other guys got to hear?   
Those guys who had been allowed to touch his Cody, his best thing, his slice of Heaven? 

Ted's hand stilled and Cody opened his eyes just then, trapping Ted in place and just as he did, Ted began crying again, the thought of anyone else but him right where he was, on his boy, _in_ his boy, breaking his heart into ten different pieces. 

"What is it, Teddy?" Cody asked, his voice softening from his previous demands. Why did Teddy look so sad, so broken? They were together once more, putting the pieces back together. No one should be crying, not like that.

Ted shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the thoughts of anyone else with Cody. Of course Cody had slept with other people before they got together, so why let those guys from the bars bother him so much? "Nothing, just... a little emotional right now," he answered, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears. He once more picked up his pace, both with his hand and the thrusts deep into Cody's ass. Reclaiming what was rightfully his. Those earlier, gentle, slow thrusts were no more. Ted was pounding in furiously. "Mine."

"Always yours," Cody repeated, silently begging Ted to go faster, to fuck away the thoughts of those other men. Ted was all Cody ever really wanted. No other man could fill him quite like Ted. No man ever felt so _right_. "So fuckin' good, Teddy!"

"So sweet," Ted growled. "Such a sweet ass." As his deep thrusts continued, he bit down at the juncture of Cody's neck and shoulder, marking him.

Cody's head was rolled to the side, needing Ted to do that, to mark him as his own. He needed to belong. But not for one second did Cody think it was a one way street. Ted was his as much as he was Ted's. But right now, well, now he needed for Ted to claim him. "Need you, all of you."

And Ted gave it to him. Biting, kissing, licking, touching, grabbing, pulling, _fucking_. Probably wind up with rug burn on his knees but he didn't care. Not at all. All he cared about right then and there was being with his Cody. 

"Don't stop," Cody pleaded, hands scrambling every which way, fingers trying to find some sort of grip on the carpet. Ted was shaking his head already when Cody added quietly, "Don't ever stop."

Ted knew Cody didn't just mean that moment, the sex, the raw fucking, he could hear it in his voice. Leaning down, he whispered back "I won't ever stop. I promise."

"Swear?" Cody asked, barely audible, his hard breathing taking up too much of air.

Ted nodded, pressing his lips together, his brow with worried lines, concentrating on thrusting at just the right angle, watching the reactions to his movements play out on Cody's face. "Until I die."

Cody's eyes opened and he searched Ted's eyes, seeing just how true that statement was. Propping himself up on his elbows, he pressed his lips to Ted's softly before laying back once more and reaching around to grab ahold of Ted's ass, bringing him closer, pulling him in deeper.

Having Cody's hands on him, feeling himself getting swallowed up by Cody's clenching ass, it was all too much. And as though Cody were able to read his mind, he saw a mischievous grin before him and two seconds after he muttered "Not gonna last", he felt a finger sliding into him, softly at first before it, too, grew more demanding. 

With his finger working its way in and out of Ted's body, he knew that neither of them could hold out much longer. He could feel the clenching of Ted's ass around his finger with each thrust forward. Each thrust grew more erratic, wilder than the previous. Oh, yes, Ted was close. And when Ted drew his hips back, Cody managed to work his finger in deeper, curling against his prostate. The double stimulation, of Cody hitting his prostate while his dick was still inside of Cody's ass was amazing. It caused his hips to buck forward _hard_ , striking Cody's pleasure spot. And he held himself there, buried to the hilt, the tip of his dick pressing on Cody's prostate. 

The feel of Ted keeping a constant pressure _right there_ was too much. Cody's eyes screwed shut as his free hand scrambled to grab into Ted's hair. "Fuck, Teddy! Oh, _fuuuuuck_!" 

Ted crushed their lips together, teeth clashed, spit slid down their mouths, but they didn't care. They were once more together as one. And with one more stroke of Cody's dick, Ted's hand working from base to tip, he had the younger man shooting all over the both of them. As he came, his ass clenched together, once more holding Ted there, keeping him in place as he, too, came, deep within Cody's ass. 

And then Ted broke the kiss, panting from exertion, and smiled down at Cody, who wore a look of complete and utter bliss. "Cody... that was..." he tried to say, searching for the right words to use. 

"Yeah... yeah it was," Cody agreed, knowing what Ted was getting at without him ever having to say it. "Yours forever," he added.

"Mine," Ted said just before pulling out. "All mine." He lay down beside Cody, his fingers making a trail through the cum splattered on Cody's abdomen. When he brought the fingers to his lips, Cody watched on in awe as he sucked them dry. "So good, Cody, so sweet. So good." 

And with that sight, Cody closed his eyes, curling his body into Ted's, unaffected by the warmth slowly trailing out of him, Ted's warmth. They could clean up later. Within moments, Ted's strong arms were wrapped around him and they promptly fell into a sound sleep, the hard floor feeling like a soft cloud to both.

It was hours later, the middle of the night before they woke up again and one of them had the common sense to drag the other to the bed, snuggling up under the comforters, propped up by pillows, enjoying each others' company, both wide awake after their small nap.

Cody sat against the headboard, with Ted's back pressed against his abs, Ted's hair just below his face, locking his arms around his neck as they spoke about nothing and everything. ("Don't ever eat the sloppy Joe's at Bill Miller." "Piss through your ass again?" "Twice!" "Fuck, so gross." ... "Man! The other day I tried counting the amount of times Randy says 'You know' when he talks." "Betcha lost count after 32." "Made it to 40 before I tapped out." "Dude needs some new lingo." ... "How's Thunder?" "Pretty good, misses you." "Thunder's a girl??" "No, Thunder's a fag.")

As they talked more and more, Cody realized just how much he'd missed Ted when being gone and it was more than he could bear. It wasn't just the fucking he missed, it was _this_. This thing between them, their friendship, their compatibility. And everything that is beyond just sex.

His arms tightened around Ted and he smiled into his hair, breathing in the scent of soapy clean and cedar wood, a spice so distinctly Teddy. "Swear to God, when I texted you, I didn't know we were gonna get into this again," he whispered.

Ted grunted at that, not believing Cody's words for a minute, a small smirk in place.

"Well, I guess I did," Cody chuckled. "After the limo dropped me off, I redlined all the way. Couldn't get here fast enough. What about you?"

"Three weeks. Figured you were still sore from that punch," Ted smiled before they were both laughing at the stupidness of that whole fight on the bus.  
Ted's hand that been resting on Cody's arm across his chest squeezed a little, part of him relieved that Cody had been just as desperate and lovesick over him as he himself had been.

"Atlanta got us good, didn't it?" Cody whispered into the soft blonde hair, his voice choking up.

Looking up over his shoulder, Ted caught the look on Cody's face and placed his lips soundly on the other pair, letting his tongue sneak in a little, clutching the side of his face. They sighed in unison, both caught up in the moment, before Cody reached over to turn off the lamp, a tiredness and need for sleep clear in their lazy, sloppy kisses.

Settling in once more under the covers, Ted turned onto his side, feeling Cody wrap around him like a second skin, his back to his Heaven's chest, their legs entwined.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a soft voice ask "What are we gonna do?"

He blinked a few times, letting that question wash over him, before he closed his eyes painfully. _'Doubt there's nothing we can do. Now I'm stuck with what I've got here.'_

Thinking Ted had fallen fast asleep, Cody let sleep claim him as the question faded from his mind, long forgotten about. 

Until the next morning. 

There was someone in his arms. Cody's hands explored the body, slowly dragging up over his chest, shoulders, arms. Oh, he knew that body. Knew it real well, actually. This was something else he missed. Waking up was never as nice as when Ted was right there with him. All those nights spent in each other's arms made Cody accustomed to waking up next to a nice, warm body. And now that body was back. Back where it belonged. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of Ted's neck, whispering, "Morning, Teddy," against the skin.

"Mmmm." He stretched his body out, arching backwards, pressing his back further into Cody's chest. God, this just felt so _right_. Waking up with Cody next to him. He thought of all the missed mornings, wishing that they could get those back. "Morning, Codes," he greeted, wrapping his arm behind Cody, grabbing a handful of ass. 

Cody squeaked, he couldn't help it, but then tried to bat Ted's hands away when he started laughing. "Screw you," he muttered.

"Didn't have enough last night?"

"Never enough," he answered honestly. "Never gonna get enough of you. But now I'm gonna have you all the time."

"Well... maybe not," Ted said hesitantly. 

"What?"

Ted rolled out of Cody's arms, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Gonna have to go soon. I, uh, told Kristen that I'd be back this morning." 

"You can't be serious. I mean, there's no way, right? You're kidding me, you're fucking messing with me, you're-" He stopped, seeing Ted staring at his own bare feet, fiddling with sheet still wrapped around his bare waist.   
"Ted! You're going back? _Again?!_ So soon??! After everything we've, after fuckin' everything we've... was this all some kind of sick joke man?! One last hurrah before you become some picture perfect plastic dad?! I can't believe I fell for this shit. How could I have been so.."

"Not gonna be a dad," Ted muttered, cringing at just the thought of that. No, he wasn't going _that_ route, but he still had to head home. Priorities and all that. Even if he wished the priorities could go fuck themselves.

"You're not?" Cody asked, still cautious. When Ted shook his head, Cody reached over, placing a tentative arm on his shoulder. "Then why are you doing this?"

"I have to." Cody could hear the sorrow slice through Ted's words and he knew Ted wanted this even less than Cody did. 

"Teddy. _Baby_. Please don't. Do this for me, for us. Just think about it. Picture yourself twenty years from now, what do you see? Where are you, who are you with?"

"Codes, please don't ask me this."

"Just tell me, okay? Tell me the truth. For once. I can handle it, alright? If this is just some phase you're going through with me, I understand. Trust me, I do. I'm not the easiest guy to be around."

"You're actually very easy," Ted smiled the tiniest of smiles and was immediately rewarded with a small gasp and a punch on his arm.

"Douche. You know what I mean."

"You're not a phase," Ted admitted, still facing away from Cody, noticing for the first time since they'd woken up, his blinking phone on the nightstand.

As he went to reach for it, Cody suddenly wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Just stay with me. Stay here with me." Grabbing one of Ted's wrists, he placed their hands over the center of Ted's chest and repeated "Stay _here_ with me."

"Always. But-"

"No buts, please no buts."

"However."

"Ted, no."

"Cody, I'll see you again tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day. And even the one after that. It'll be like this, I promise it will."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Cody whispered, letting his arms fall from Ted's body, scooting away back to his side of the bed.

"Huh?"

"Just that I knew that's what you were gonna say. It'll still be a me versus her thing. My four days with you versus her three. Our bus versus her ring. Ted, this isn't fucking fair, don't you get it? I can't deal with this shit, there's no reason for me to have to fucking share you with her!"

"She's sharing me with _you_ , Codes, it's not the other way around!"

Cody paused, taking a hard swallow. "You really believe that?" How could Ted say that? How could he even think it? Did he not feel as strongly about Cody the way he'd once thought? But he'd sounded so sure of things before...

"No."

Cody sighed heavily, his emotions going haywire. Wanting to scream in ecstasy one minute, wanting to cry the next and then wanting to punch Ted in the temple all at the same time as the other two. "Ted, the truth is, sometimes I miss you so much I can't hardly stand it." 

"Shit, Cody..." Ted stood, in search of his clothing. 

Cody looked on as Ted went about picking up his scattered articles of clothing, anger suddenly filling him to the brim. "Shit, Cody? That's all you fuckin' have to say to me? Don't you understand? Teddy, you're my fuckin' _life_. We should have all the time in the world together, but, no, it's never enough."

"Well, what the hell do you expect me to do?" he asked, spinning around to face Cody, who was still sitting on the bed. "You got a better idea?!"

"I did once," he whispered. He sure as hell suggested it on several occasions, he said they could have a damn sweet life together. Real good life together. 

"Oh, yeah? Kinda like TLC?" he asked, utterly disgusted. "You been there, I hear."

So, that's what this was about? Those trips he made to the Three Legged Cowboys? "Hell yes I been to TLC!" he spat back. "That a fuckin' problem?"

There were those thoughts again, thoughts of other men _touching_ Cody. _Fucking_ Cody. Learning Cody's body as he had. "Gonna say this one time and one time only, Cody Runnels, so you listen to me good, what I don't know, all those things that I don't know will get you killed I come to find out about 'em. I ain't jokin'."

"What the _fuck_?! The hell are you goin' on about? You're _pissed_ at me for goin' to get somethin' I can't hardly never get? Cuz you decided that runnin' off to your wife would be a damn good idea, but you still want to keep me on your damn short leash. Where in the hell do you get to decide what I can and can't do when we can't even be together? Sonofawhoresonbitch! Sometimes I wish I knew how to quit you!" he shouted, regretting the words as soon as they passed over his lips. 

"Well why don't you then, huh?!" Ted's normally calm voice rose. "Why don't you just let me be??" He took a deep breath, pinching at the bridge of his nose to get his emotions to stand down. 

"It's 'cause of you I'm like this, Cody." He had to look away at that, holding his hands over his face, hearing his own voice crack, feeling every bit like the weak man he sounded like.

Cody sighed, unable to look at Ted, his Ted, breaking down right before his very eyes without having compassion creep into his heart. There was a lot of things he could stand, things that he'd let slide right off of him. He could take a lot, but witnessing Ted cry, and knowing he was ultimately the reason for it, was not one of them.

"Aw, Teddy." Climbing back over to where Ted still sat, he reached out, trying to wrap him in a hug but was shoved away harshly, a frightened "Get the fuck off me!" causing him to jump back a little.

"No man, no. It's alright," he whispered into the side of Ted's head, just behind his ear, holding him tightly to his chest. "It's okay, it's okay.."   
He could feel Ted holding onto him desperately, his fingers digging into the flesh around his back and shoulders, the man finally drowning in the sea he'd created and still struggling to hold onto the raft. 

As Ted openly sobbed into the crook of his neck, Cody's hands ran up and down his back, his fingers dancing along the spine on each ride back up. Each pass of his hands saying "Don't cry, my love, don't ever cry. You'll never be alone now.."

"Why'd you do it, Cody?" Ted asked suddenly, his voice so small he sounded nothing like himself. 

"Do what?"

"You know. That stuff." He knew the answer and deep down, he had no one to blame for Cody's indiscretions but himself. But he still needed to hear it from Cody's lips, needed the torture on top of the punishment.

"I missed you."

"So you take other men home?! Because you missed me??" Ted asked, pulling away from Cody some, his natural jealous instinct kicking in again.

"Ted, please."

"Was it good?"

"What?!"

"Was it good? Having them inside of you or maybe you fucked their asses, huh? Which was it then?"

Cody's eyes grew wide, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck. What the fuck just happened here? Wasn't he just trying to calm Ted down two seconds ago and now he was being interrogated like some damn criminal for having needs?   
"Teddy, just stop! What the fuck is the matter with you, huh?!"

When Ted said nothing, just stayed still, hunched over the side of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands like deep in thought, Cody sat back defeated, not knowing how to heal the wound.

"I'm in love with a whore," Ted muttered under his breath and Cody sucked in a breath, two very different emotions slapping him in the face.

"The fuck did you just say?!" Cody spat, grasping Ted's shoulder and forcing him to twist around and face him. "You count the damn few times we have been together in nearly two months, when you get to go home to your wife and get it any time you want, and you measure the short fuckin' leash you keep me on and _then_ you ask me about TLC and tell me you'll kill me for needing something I don't hardly ever get?! You have _no idea_ how bad it gets.."

Ted stared at Cody with a pained expression, Cody's words hitting him hard, not knowing until just that moment how big a toll this whole thing between them really took on him. 

"I'm not you, Ted," Cody continued, eyes looking glassy and threatening to spill over with each new syllable he uttered. "I can't make it on a couple of high altitude fucks once or twice every other week!" 

"Doesn't mean you should go around stickin' your dick into any fuckin' thing that moves!"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Ted! Haven't I told you before that _nothing_ compares to what we have? So excuse me for going out a couple damn times so I could get what I wasn't gettin' from you, only not nearly as good, as satisfying... Shit, you really think that those guys could hold a damn candle to you?" And then, with a few tears having escaped his eyes, he added, "I never loved any of them."

Oh, fuck. The guilt washed over Ted in waves. He was the reason that Cody did that. Because he wasn't strong enough. Because he had to fit the status quo. Stay married. And now they were both in this hotel room, sobbing their eyes out. They wanted the exact same thing: each other. They wanted, no, _needed_ it. Yet they couldn't seem to reach it. Ted would pull himself back in everytime they got close. What they had, the love they shared, Ted said it could burn them to the ground, and that's just what was happening. And as much as Cody had talked about having to share him with Kristen, well, it's not like that was easy for him, either. His heart, his soul, belonged with Cody. "Cody, don't do this."

"Don't do what? Tell you that I love you?"

Ted pulled on his shirt before sitting back down on the bed to put his socks and boots on. "Don't tell yourself that you love me."

Wide-eyed with shock, Cody stared at Ted. "But what about everything before? I _know_ you love me, Ted. Would you quit denying yourself?"

"I think I should leave now, get back to my wife," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Maybe you should get dressed, too." He bent forward, picking up Cody's boxers before standing and tossing them to his... to Cody.

One leg in, then the other, and Cody pulled the boxers up to sling low on his hips. He continued to watch Ted as he gathered up his few things and headed for the door. "I ain't queer," he muttered, his hand on the door handle. 

Watching Ted walk out that door was painful. But Cody couldn't just stand there and let Ted walk out of his _life_ , not again. So, he followed. He grabbed Ted's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Spinning Ted around so he could face him, he started speaking, "Fine, you're not queer, but you love me." He slammed Ted against the hallway wall, leaning his body in so they were pressed flush together. "What the hell does it matter if I'm male or female? We belong together, and I know you know it. I'm gonna kiss you, Teddy. If you tell me after that that we're through, I'll let you go. But I want _you_ to believe what you're saying. I'll know if you're lying." And with that, he closed the gap, pressing his lips to Ted's, letting his hands slide from Ted's wrists to his hair, tangling in the short, blonde locks. 

Neither of them heard the gasp from down the hall, where Kristen stood, witnessing this kiss mere feet away. 

Ted tried to pull away but it was no use, because the feel of Cody, the taste of him on his tongue like sweetness, like happiness, like everything right in the world, brought him to his knees. His hands wrapped around Cody's neck, in the perfect position to strangle him but instead his fingers smoothed over the Adam's apple while they kissed and he drank the sweet nectar from his very own Georgia peach.

No, Cody was wrong in what he'd said. See, it _did_ matter whether or not Cody was a guy or a girl because the fact of the matter was that that was so much of the reason why Ted couldn't control himself around Cody. So much of the reason why Ted had to have him all of the time, couldn't get enough. Never enough.

And it was _all_ of the reason why he loved Cody so. It was _because_ Cody was a man, not despite it.  
Or maybe he wasn't gay at all and it was just Cody, just an exception to the rule. Did he want him so bad because he was a boy? Or did he love a boy so much because the boy was Cody? He didn't quite know or really care much either way because all he knew was that he could feel Cody's cock through his boxers grating up against his own through his jeans, and oh fuck, oh fuck...

"Jesus," he muttered, one hand slipping from Cody's neck, down between their bodies, past their abs and his fingers made a beeline to the spot between Cody's legs, rubbing insistently, his pulse throbbing in the vein of his neck, his dick throbbing through the fabric of his pants and "Want you bad", oh lord please just let me fuck him once more, please oh please, I'll never touch another man ever again if I can just have one more moment... 

"Oh my god," Kristen said, holding one hand over her mouth, another over her stomach. Watching the sight before her made her physically ill. She crouched down to the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

The words entered Ted's ears, and the movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He broke off the kiss, and ran over to Kristen. "Kristen, Krissy, it's not..." he trailed off, glancing at Cody, who joined him by his side. How could he possibly say it's not what it looks like? It was _everything_ it looked like, and then some. 

She felt Ted's hands on her, patting down her hair, soothing her. Still, they never kissed like that, like she had just seen with Cody. He never looked at her the way he looked at Cody. He never touched her the way he touched Cody. He never loved her the way he loves Cody. And that thought made her even more sick. "Why, Ted?" she choked out through her sobs.

"I..." He thought about that question. Why? So many different answers to so many questions. Still, it all boiled down to one thing. Cody. "I can't explain it."

"You lied to me again."

"I couldn't keep lying to myself." He stood up, grabbing her around the waist and helping her stand, as well. "I'm sorry. To both of you, god, I'm so sorry."

"How can you be apologizing to _him_?" Kristen asked, pointing towards Cody, who could do nothing to hide the fact that he was still semi-hard from that kiss earlier, because his thin boxers left little to the imagination.

"Because I love him! And I fucked him over, left him for you, told him we couldn't be together, because I was a damn scared idiot! And now it's my time to make things right. Kristen, you deserve to be with someone who can love you, and I'm not that person."

"You led me on! I trusted you; I let you back into my life... We were trying to start a family." She slumped back against the wall, her anger turning once more to tears.

"I know... I should have just signed those damn papers. I'm so sorry," he said again, this time looking straight into Cody's Heaven Eyes. 

Cody glanced over to Ted, seeing the sincerity in Ted’s eyes, hearing the truth in Ted’s voice. But he’d seen all that before, heard it all before, and had it all ripped out from underneath him before. He wanted to believe it all; he wanted it to be _them_ again. So, before he could buy into it and fall once more head over heels (though had he ever fallen out?) he broke their gaze.

Somehow, things had ended up with Kristen shooting him a glare, sending a matching one Cody's way as well before fixing on her husband once more. "Charlie, huh? Like the enemy.."

One of Cody's brows rose and he shot a look at Ted, whispering out of the corner of his mouth "Charlie?"

"I'll explain later," Ted mouthed to him.

And then, Kristen was shaking her head, her shoulders sagging in surrender as she turned around, held on tightly to the strap of her purse on her shoulder and was headed towards the elevator before Ted could decide if he really wanted to stop her or not.

He turned to look at Cody, but he, too, was already taking a few steps back, a weary and exhausted expression on his face as he slipped back into the hotel room that was bought and paid for by the Mastercard of Theodore M. DiBiase.

Ted stared at the door as it shut, blinking as he heard the distant sound of the elevator ding, his head slowly turning in that direction. Then to the door. Back to the elevator. Door. Elevator. Then to the floor, at his own feet.   
Which way should he go? And which way would still want him after everything he'd said and done.

And which way did he actually _want_ to go?

He shut his eyes and his mind filled with images, overlapping bursts of colors, memories, things that hadn't even happened. They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die but Ted didn't believe that, not anymore. Because his life flashed before his eyes right before he began to _live_.

He saw himself as a child, swinging on the old tire swing in his parent's backyard, chasing his little brother around the Christmas tree. An image of himself as a teenager ran though his mind, the number sixteen popping up on various red and white uniforms. Then he saw himself training, getting bigger, growing smarter. "'Cause everybody's got a price! But me? I am simply priceless." The night he first showed himself to the world... and then, the man in the ring. He saw bright green trunks in Dallas, Texas, his fist being held high. A white dress showed up next, some dancing, some laughing, a giant cake and two gold bands. Then he saw the dealership, felt the keys in his hand once more, like it was just yesterday. And when a fuzzy image of some older version of himself up on some mountain, holding a fishing pole and resting on a log, he could see, even if it was hazy, a huge smile on his face. A look of peace of his features, a peace he was dying to have all to himself. And then he saw someone next to him on that log, holding a fishing pole as well.

His eyes snapped open and his head lifted, as well as his heart, turning in the direction of the path he knew he had to take. 

He took those three steps to the door, looking at the solid barrier, keeping him away from Cody. Reaching into his pants pocket, he realized he didn't have a key on him. So he bit his lip and knocked lightly three times. 

Cody padded over to the door, surely he must be hearing thing. Surely he didn't just hear a couple knocks on the door. Obviously he was putting ideas into his mind, because there was no way... He looked through the peep-hole, and knew that he was seeing things, because there was no way... He opened the door, his hands seeking out Ted's face, because there was no way... 

But there he was. There was Ted. In the flesh. "You chose me," he whispered, before he pulled Ted into a tight hug.

Ted returned the hug, his hands splayed out on Cody's bare back as his head nuzzled Cody's. "It's always you, Cody. God, I was so fucking stupid. I can't believe I _ever_ pushed you away. But I was so scared... scared of what we had, what we _have_. That getting too close to you would drive us apart."

Cody stepped back, out of the hug, but he let his hands drag slowly downwards from Ted's shoulders and arms to where he grabbed his wrists and brought him into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Forever, Teddy. That's what we said. And maybe we needed this. Just maybe what we needed was for you to go back to Kristen, for me to... do the things I did... to prove to us that we _do_ belong together. We were meant for each other."

"Oh, Cody." With that, Ted leaned in, capturing Cody in a kiss. A kiss that said everything words couldn't. I love you, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, you're my world, my everything, my heaven. His tongue explored Cody's mouth, despite having it memorized from their many previous times together, his hands cupped Cody's face, his thumbs rubbing the apples of Cody's cheeks, their bodies pressed together. 

Cody received every one of those messages, thanking whatever god was out there that he got his Teddy back. He was certain that Ted was going to go for the elevator, back to his married like. But, no, Ted had come back to him. So when they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, utterly content just _being_. "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too." But then, Ted sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Ted wasn't backing out now, was he? He already let his wife go. This wasn't happening again. 

"Checkout time's coming up."

"You shithead!" Cody said with a grin, punching Ted on the shoulder. "You had me worried there for a minute... Anyway, this isn't really our scene, is it? I mean, we have Thunder now." 

"We do," Ted smiled, shoving Cody a little with the side of his shoulder. 

"But you don't even like that name, right man?" Cody asked, setting off about the room, gathering his clothes into a big pile, socks, pants, his watch and threw them onto the bed, where he began to get dressed in last night's clothes.

Ted watched him, fascinated at how ironic it was, the fact that he no longer enjoy just seeing Cody get _un_ dressed anymore. Now, it was anything. Everything. "I do."

"Since when?"

"Since you," Ted replied honestly, kicking the floor and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cody beamed at Ted as he finished buckling up his pants. He then walked over to him, placing his hands on his cheeks, bringing his head down so their lips met. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Codes. I still... I'm so sorry I put you through-"

"Shut up, Teddy. Let's just put all that crap behind us, ok?"

Then Ted looked away, breaking out of Cody's arms, thinking about what started this whole mess. "I still have to talk to Kristen. Finalize the divorce. For real this time."

"If you ever want me to be there with you..." Cody offered, trailing off, but making himself very clear.

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer... Now, c'mon, let's get out of here."

Cody followed Ted out the door, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him. After Ted left the keys on the front desk, the two left the hotel. "Think I should bring the car back to the house?"

"Probably," Cody agreed, though he didn't want them to be separated again. All he wanted was for them to climb aboard and make use of those Tempurpedic mattresses right then and there. "So, uh... Should I follow you?"

Shortly after the papers had been signed, keys had been handed over and everything of his was moved out into his parents' storage for the time being, Ted came to an understanding that if he had just stopped second guessing himself from the beginning, the very beginning, he could have saved everyone involved at least half the heartache. But then, maybe some lessons just had to be learned the hard way.

Don't know what you have until it's gone, absence makes the heart grow fonder, a rooster fights hardest with another rooster (heh, not exactly the kind of cockfights his grandad had taken him to as a young boy, but still), some things are worth the wait and all of those common, cliche, but dead on words of wisdom.

Whoever came up with those had to have been in his exact same predicament he figured. Well, maybe not so much the _exact_ same, they didn't necessarily have to come out of the closet and admit that they wanted to fuck their bestfriend's ass raw then drive themselves back into the closet so hard the airbags went off. No, nothing like that (well, maybe) but the person hands down had to have fallen into a chest-deep, head-spinning, life-altering, mind-numbing crazy type of love.

Yeah, just like him indeed.

"Ooohh, this will be good!" Cody nudged Ted in the ribs, half laying on the bed, the other half draped over Ted himself as they lay in one of the bus beds one night. He'd been flipping through the channels lazily when the familiar opening scene of one of his favorite movies popped up. 

"What is it?" Ted was busy softly running his fingers through Cody's dark hair, lingering at the soft strands by his temple, caught up in the beautiful prize in his arms, not paying any attention to the screen.

"The Quick and the Dead, you seen it?"

"Nope," Ted replied, still not caring too much. Not about the movie anyway.

"What?!" Cody nearly screeched, twisting to get a better look at Ted. "How have you _not_ seen this?! It's only one of the _greatest_ movies of _all time_. It's a fucking classic man!"

"Why have I never heard of it then?" Ted smiled softly, flicking Cody's ear.

Cody turned back around, facing the television. "'Cuz you're a low maintenance hick who spent too much time four wheelin' instead of accumulating useful film and entertainment knowledge. That's why."

Narrowing his eyes, Ted poked him in the ribs until he was squirming and pushing his hand away, begging him to mercifully stop before he got out his copy of the Tickle Riot Act Code of Conduct and flipped to section 204B. 

"Anyway, it's about this sheriff," he began explaining, once he regained his breath and they settled back down once more, trying to watch the movie. "And he's like a real McAsshole ya know, totally goes all Hitler on the whole town basically, fuckin' jerk. So like, he runs things his way, does whatever he wants, makes his own rules and eventually, he comes up with this like _game_ for himself. Like his way of watching people kill eachother and-" Cody stopped, realizing he was rambling and telling Ted the whole movie already.

"What?" he asked, catching the look Ted was giving him, strange expression. "Have you seen it then?"

"Nah."

"Oh. Well. Do you want to?"

"Yeah," Ted agreed, holding Cody close to him again, happily ready to agree to anything Cody wanted really. Just about anything.

"Good, you're gonna love it man. You're gonna love it so fuckin' much, you're gonna wonder just how you ever lived without it."

Sighing softly, Ted squeezed Cody a little tighter to his chest, sticking his nose in the clean hair and inhaling deeply. "Already do," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah dude. And you'll be wanting to watch it over and over, just mark my words, you won't be able to get enough. It might be kinda fast paced and jumpy and all over the place really, but you'll get used to it. And it'll be perfect, just perfect. You'll be glad you decided to watch it!"

"I bet," Ted agreed, thinking on Cody's words with a whole different meaning.

"And better late than never, ya know?" Cody spoke happily, eyes glued to the TV, excited expression locked in place.

Ted said nothing back to that, just lightly ran his thumb over Cody's exposed collarbone and scooched lower to get himself comfortable, ready to watch. _Yeah. Better late than never._

After sitting through a dozen gunfights and even more of Cody's "Yeah, kick his ass!" and "That's one fierce bitch!", Ted coughed up the white towel and admitted that he enjoyed the movie very much, enough to possibly watch it again someday.

Was much later, after he'd loved Cody for everything he was worth, loved him til he felt like he was gonna die almost, like if he couldn't show Cody, like if Cody couldn't tell by the look in his eyes, the feel of his lips, like if Cody wasn't one hundred, two hundred percent sure that he was the earth, the sun and the moon to a helpless cowboy, that all hope in the world was gone. 

So he showed him just how deep the thing he had for him ran, showed him twice actually, and after they lay spent and weak and starry eyed with stupid grins and sticky sheets and had fallen into a deep slumber was when Ted realized his ass was catching a breeze.

He tried yanking back some of the covers but Cody had them locked tightly around himself, the damn little shit. Grumpily, but not without a smile, Ted finally forced himself out of the bed, stumbling over to the back of the bus, in search of a second blanket.

Was then that he pulled open one of the closets they rarely used, that he saw something that caught his eye and stole his breath. He didn't find a blanket, not even an extra sheet, but what he did find, warmed him much more than those ever could, warmed the center core of his being right where he stood.

His hand reached out, fingertips barely grazing the material of his pink plaid shirt, hung delicately and precisely on the door of the closet, everything just as he'd left it. The white undershirt carefully resting underneath, hung on the same hanger, even the bloodstain on the sleeve was still present. He gasped, eyes filling with wetness, blinking as he noticed the photograph tacked alongside the shirt. 

It was them, _them_ together, holding loaves of bread and preparing to swing at eachother, drunk with happiness and delirious with love, even if they hadn't dared to tell the other back then.  
Ted smiled, fingering over the picture, adjusting it until it was straight. 

When had Cody done this? The day he'd forgotten his shirt after their catastrophic fight? The day after that? And how many times had Cody himself opened that same closet and stared at the contents the way Ted himself was doing just then?

Mind numb and heart filled past the point of capacity, he held onto the sleeve of his shirt in one hand, fingers still pressed to the picture, a barely audible voice hardly escaping. 

"Cody, I swear..."

Sure, the night at the hotel didn't exactly go as he'd hoped, not all of it anyway. But it still proved to be a mighty imperative chapter in the book of his life. While he hadn't exactly planned on being educated, Ted learned many, many useful things that night.

One- If you're planning on meeting up with a man your wife knew you had a tendency to enjoy fucking, make sure said man wouldn't be listed under the 'Appearances' section of WWE.com, alerting anyone with an internet connection to a signing in the state of your residence. Ted certainly had an internet connection at home.

Two- If you're dumb enough to forget all about number one because you're too busy thinking with your southern head and not your northern, at least try to remember not to use your credit card to pay for the hotel room for you and the very un-Charlie man whose ass you love to pound.

And three- Always follow your heart, because even though _you_ might be lost, it will always know where it's going.


End file.
